Bad Days, Good Nights
by Breezy-chan
Summary: We all have our problems. Some more than others. It's how you solve your problems that counts, even if confessing your love is hard to do. Not for Kikyou, Hojo, or Kouga lovers. InuKag SanMir pairings.
1. The Effects of Sit

Hey people! My first story so I hope you enjoy! I hope people like it (to some degree) because the more fans- the more stories! I guess all I can do now is hope for some fans! I also accept ideas for stories or other chapters.

Summary: Kagome is having a bad day. Kikyou, and demon attacks are only making it worse. Will Inuyasha make it better? Hope so! InuKag and SanMir pairing

Key:

**When in this text, it means something important is being said or someone is talking loud.**

WHEN IN ALL CAPS SOMEONE IS SCREAMING OR ANOTHER WAY TO EMPHASISE THE IMPORTANT.

_Italics mean thoughts to self._

When underlined, it means a change in settings.

And this is the page divider:

Disclaimer: To my dismay, I don't and never will own Inuyasha.

Now enjoy :)!

Feudal Era

It was a quiet day in the feudal era. Everyone was working with small talk between jobs. A faint wind wrapped itself around all who faced it. An odd looking character in particular was taking small strides back and forth in front of a well. Now, this is strange because this wasn't any ordinary person, and this wasn't any ordinary well.

_Kami, Kagome, where are you?_ A tall half demon, our culprit to the strides, peered into the well for anything abnormal. His fangs were hidden beneath his thin lips, and his amber eyes were full of rage and worry. He went to the God Tree and jumped on top of his favorite branch, where he pondered. His long silver hair swayed in the wind with his rosary beads and blood red kimono. Ideas of where Kagome was were pacing rapidly through his head.

_Maybe I shouldn't have let her go home yesterday._ He sighed heavily. It always killed him to watch her go home 500 years into the future. Why were these evil tests so much more important than being here? He had a dull pain resting in his stomach since he let her leave. One thought then cruised through his mind, _What if this time she wouldn't return?_

He leaned against the bark of the giant tree and continued to muse. Did he love her? Is that why he missed her so much? No, he lied to himself. Love was weakness that would only equal disaster if he lost the one he loved. Maybe he was afraid to love again from what happened with a former love, Kikyou. She was tricked into killing him by his greatest enemy, Naraku. After she died, she was resurrected and has kept trying to kill Kagome and take Inuyasha to hell with her, yet he never went with. Why? Because Kagome would be there, somehow, tears pouring off of her angelic face.

Did she love him? He had no idea. All Inuyasha wanted was to complete the Shikon No Tama, a powerful gem that would allow one wish to the person who had it. He could then wish to become a full fledged demon.

When they first met, Kagome accidentally broke the jewel with her priestess arrow, sending jewel shards everywhere. Kaede, also a priestess and younger sister to Kikyou, accepted Kagome as Kikyou's reincarnation. Since Kagome could sense shards, she and Inuyasha travel together looking for them as well as purifying them.

Inuyasha rubbed his head, all that information was hurting. As he was just about to close his eyes, a beam of purple flashed through the well and out popped Kagome.

Very beautiful, powerful, intelligent, and mature for her age, Kagome was Inuyasha's jewel detector. She had dark black hair that dripped over her shoulders. Her school uniform enhanced her curves. With thick, radiant lips and deep hazel eyes that shone, her emotions where easy to read.

"Hi, Inuyasha!" Her majestic voice swept to his ears as he plopped down to greet her in silence.

"Wench, you were late!' Inuyasha spat out, not thinking about much but the worry of where she was.

"Oh Inuyasha, I was only 30 minutes late! That's better than other days," she responded coolly as she slipped on an over stuffed backpack.

"So? Why waste my time with your laziness? We could've found 10 shards by now if you weren't such a bum."

"Inuyasha, I had a rough day, I really don't need you to be mean," Kagome told him, taking off to the village in small steps.

"Fine, I won't be mean if you'll stop being a bitch."

"I warned you." Kagome smiled, "Sit, boy."

With a loud smack, Inuyasha was swearing rapidly and Kagome was smiling to herself, maybe this horrible day would get better. Or perhaps she was going to have fun before the torment really hit her. Kagome may be headstrong, but with this being the anniversary of her father's death, unknown by her friends, and Kikyo and demons in the shadows, she may just fall into darkness's arms.

Was it alright? I hope so, reminder that this is my first story. Flames welcomed, try not to make them harsh, I'm emotional. Also, reviewers will be posted in next chapters until the story ends. Also, I will be giving out three awards to reviewers- most reviews, best idea on what happens next (B.I.O.W.H.N.), and funniest review. My friends will help me choose, so it will be fair. All I may do for winner is put them in my hall of fame and review their stories. Note that I might not do it for all chapters.

I hope you review; it would be a nice thing to do!


	2. In Over Your Head

Hey people! Well, awards have to wait, considering none of my friends could come over this weekend (Star Wars, I went too!) and I don't have enough reviews! But hey, I'm proud of the two I have! To those two, here are your responses:

Christopher i Finks- Thanks, I enjoy compliments! But don't be so hard on your stories, no worries, I hate to burn, not nice.

Elena- I had to give into the puppy eyes! Hope this chapter will suffice for now!

Now, onward with the story!

Chapter 2: In over your Head

Kagome was walking at a slow pace to Kaede's village. She was walking slowly for two reasons. First, she wanted Inuyasha to catch up so he could carry her heavy bag full of his ramen so she could feel her shoulders. Second, she wanted to see the sight. Hey, Kagome lived in a city. Capturing this sight of well built trees towering above her instead of buildings was a blessing.

"Kagome, your back!" Before Kagome could even respond, a tiny kitsune leapt on Kagome to tackle her with hugs, "Kagome, I missed you so much!" The tiny demon went back to squeezing his 'mother' while she looked at him in awe, he always missed her, and it made her feel more needed in this time.

Kagome glanced up, something was wrong, "Hey, Shippo, where's Sango, Miroku, Kirara, and Kaede?"

Shippo giggled uncontrollably, "Well, Miroku decided to ask some women to bare his children. Sango wasn't too happy with this; she called him a pervert and kept slapping him. Miroku thought he should run, well, Sango didn't like this either," Shippo paused to take a breath, "So she took her katana, hopped on Kirara, and then chased Miroku."

Kagome looked at Shippo in disbelief, where did he learn to talk so fast, not to mention so much? "Well, that doesn't explain what happened to Kaede, was she involved with this?"

Shippo tried to look like he was thinking real hard, "Oh yeah! All she did was laugh and go back to picking herbs in her garden."

"Well, I guess I should make lunch for when everyone gets back," Kagome glanced at the sky. By the looks of things, she was only here for about an hour. _Great,_ she thought, _that means it's only about 2:00! I'll have plenty of time to repay Inuyasha by doing more shard hunting!_ She sighed, _Shard hunting, is that all he wanted from her? Kikyo could sense shards as well, if not better than me._

All of a sudden, she heard a familiar voice, "Sango, you must find it in your heart to forgive me! I can't control what I do! I blame the hand!" Yup, Miroku and Sango were back.

"Save it, monk!" A gorgeous woman was chasing Miroku at full speed on her beloved cat demon, Kirara. She was in a demon exterminating suit that matched her illuminating brunette hair exquisitely. The usual hazel eyes were stampeded with fury. How much trouble could one person go through just to see another suffer?

The monk she was chasing wasn't bad looking either. He had a deep blue eye color that actually looked more purple in the right light. His pitch black hair was slickly thrown back in a small high up. His monk robes and staff were getting in the way of his feet, which looked like they weren't even touching the ground; on a count of he knew Sango was going to murder him. One problem with his life; his hand was cursed forever with a wind tunnel.

"Ah, Lady Kagome, pleasure to see you have returned safely!" Miroku greeted the young teen in hopes Sango would forget about wanting to kill him through distraction.

To his surprise, it worked, "Kagome, welcome back! Miroku," Sango eyed his hands like they were poison; "I'll deal with you later."

"Wait, where's Inuyasha?" Another poor attempt to distract got Sango wondering.

"Well, he was here when I got out of the well… wait!" The memory of her sitting him was vivid in her mind, "I sat him earlier, let's go get him! Hope he's not to mad at me! He did deserve it, after all."

"When doesn't he?" Sango added in while following Kagome to the woods in her normal kimono.

"That wench! I'll get my revenge! I won't let her go home for a month!" Inuyasha was stomping his feet to the ground, leaving visible prints in the dirt. He was mad at her, he hated her, yet at the same time, he loved her?

"No, I can't love her!" Inuyasha's head was pounding with thoughts of her smile.

"Well, I don't know much about love, but I can tell you're the hanyou that travels with the tetsaiga! Better consider handing that fang over to someone who will use that thing properly." Inuyasha rotated his body to face the man the carried the venom filled voice.

He was defiantly a hanyou like Inuyasha. Except, you could sense he was much weaker, even if he didn't look like it. He had orange hair that laid in every direction, but it didn't cover his long ears or small white horn the stood in the middle of his forehead. His to die for crimson eyes were placed on Inuyasha, as his black and gray kimono swayed with the breeze. He had two lighting bolts of the color green on both cheeks. His tan skin was to clean to be natural.

"Feh, tough comment to be coming from a guy with no weapon or claw! Besides, I'd kill you before you could even apologize for thinking of taking it again." This monster wannabe didn't intimidate Inuyasha, he actually looked pretty defenseless.

"I'd watch what I say if I were you, don't ever under estimate your opponent." He tossed his bangs to the side, making his vision become clearer.

"Inuyasha!" Kagome cried out, followed by her friends.

"Kagome, get away!" Inuyasha knew this meant trouble, if the demon knew how much he cared for Kagome, he wouldn't even bother with him and aim for Kagome to use her as a hostage. The thought sickened him as he recalled others doing this before.

"Oh, well what do we have here?" the demon moved swiftly and caught Kagome in his arms.

"Who do you think you are? Get away from me!" Kagome pleaded as she struggled to break away from his tight grip.

"I'm Kominker, a teleporting demon. As for your request of letting you go, I think not." He smiled mischievously, causing Kagome to panic, and struggle more.

"Let her go, damn it! You have a problem with me, you deal with me! Messing with Kagome only makes me mad!"

"I can't do that! You can obviously tell I'm not a fighter, all I do is teleport, and I can't even go that far." He glanced over to Kagome, "Do you love her?"

The question left Inuyasha stunned, "What the hell does love have to do with me kicking your ass?"

"Well, if you don't love her, then I'll leave you alone and take her with me. I can tell by the Shikon jewel that she's quite worthy of any demon," he looked at Kagome with lust.

"Get the fuck off her!" Now Inuyasha was ticked. Before Kominker could dodge, Inuyasha hit him right in the left arm, causing it to fall off.

"Inuyasha, don't be blind! You could hurt Kagome with an attack like that! Try using something other than the tetsaiga!" Sango was worried that if she used any of her weapons, she as well could harm, or worse, kill Kagome.

"Ahhh!" Kominker cried, pain surging through his body. He was no match for Inuyasha, as he learned the hard way. Gold blood was surging out his arm in waves.

"Give up, Kominker; I'm going to kill before you can even remember to put Kagome down." Inuyasha smirked, he liked to win.

"I'll put her down when you admit your feelings for her."

"Why should I? Your about dead anyway, why do you want me to say a word?"

"I just want you to suffer. Besides, she's a human, I could easily stab her with this," Kagome shuddered as he brought out a hidden dagger; it was very dirty, full of dried up blood. If he didn't kill her, the infection she'd get from it would.

"Bastard! Fine, want to know my answer?" Kominker nodded, knowing this wouldn't be good. What demon or hanyou didn't know of his famous affair with Kikyo?

Inuyasha took in a breath, "I hate the wench! I wish she would just go back to her time and leave me alone! All she does is try to act like Kikyo! She probably hates her so much because she knows Kikyo's better than her in more than one day! She's weak and can't protect herself, she's like a fricken' chore! All I do is watch Kagome to make sure she's safe, so she can find more shards that takes her three does to find!"

Kagome wanted it to stop, but it wouldn't, "I also hate how she says the 's' word every time I piss her off! Honestly, does she have a life?" Bad answer. His denial was burning his mind. All he wanted to do was wake up. But it wasn't any where near night, so it defiantly wasn't a dream. Also, his hearted ached with pain.

When the sent of salt mixed with his scent, he knew she was crying. He gained a small amount of courage to gaze upon her. He was right. Tears were acting as waterfalls as they flew to the ground. Her entire being was full of sorrow. Was this really his thoughts?

"Kagome, I…"

"Well, my work here is done." Kominker rested Kagome's paralyzed body on the path a bit away from his blood and move away.

"You aren't going anywhere!" Inuyasha rushed over, and stabbed Kominker in the neck with his tetsaiga. Kominker was gasping for air. Inuyasha finished him off by chopping his fat head off. His dead body immediately fell down with the gravity.

"Dick head." Inuyasha moved to Kagome. "Kagome, I have to explain…"

"No!" Kagome couldn't fight any tears back, "Don't be sorry for being honest. I was expecting too much of you. What, to think our relationship would ever change from the first time we met! You want Kikyo, you can have her! Just stop causing me pain! Please stop!"

"No Kagome, listen…"

"I don't want to! I'm afraid to! You were the only one that could make this day better, and all you did was turn it into an even worse event!"

"Bad? What happened?"

"Well, because you think you know everything, I'll shock you. This is the anniversary of my father's death. Yup. He's been gone a full 12 years! I know, you don't care because your parents are dead too! But guess what, Inuyasha, I loved my father! But the sad thing is, I probably loved you more!" She couldn't stand the pain that was leaking through her system; she had to run home, to the well.

"Kagome!" Sango despised Inuyasha at the moment. Miroku was watching her carefully, in case she tried to kill the hanyou.

"I didn't mean it! I don't…"

"THEN GO AFTER HER! Before she leaves us forever!" Miroku and Shippo yelled in unison.

Inuyasha's thought of her never to return came to as it did surface earlier was haunting him. Without thought, his feet flew to her scent. He knew this time, he was in over his head.

_I can't believe it. Was I so oblivious to the fact he hated me because all I could do was obsess over him? I've lost too much time to worry about him anymore! I have a life, too! I don't need to, to…_ Kagome was only a few feet from the well before she stopped to cry again. When she collected enough energy to open her eyes, she saw something that could've killed her right then and there- Kikyo's Soul Collectors.

(Sniff, tear) Kikyo is super cruel! What will she do to Kagome? Guess you must read to find out!

Please review; it would be a nice thing to do!


	3. Save Yourself For Me

Well, I don't know about you people, but I'm raring to see some Kikyou bashing! I never liked her, don't believe I ever will. Maybe it's because she's weird, or because she walks around hating life with eel things. Whatever, Kikyou lovers have been warned; you love her, THEN LEAVE! You hate Kikyou, then by all means ENJOY! Also, I am giving 2 AWARDS OUT! YIPEE!

**Most Reviews- **Elena: I hope you like this one! Don't worry; the sits are going to be coming fast! Well, in the next chapter anyway. Also, I agree, you can never have enough Kikyou bashing! Oh, welcome to my hall of fame!

**Funniest Review- **blahblahHOBO: Me and my friends agree, you are hilarious! Your profile is funny, too! Please read and enjoy. As for you, I also welcome YOU to the hall of fame!

Disclaimer: Alright, every time I do this, I get more depressed. (Deep breath) I don't own Inuyasha, only in my mind, when I'm daydreaming in math…

Chapter 3: Save Yourself for Me

"Kikyou," the name dripped out of Kagome's mouth like poison.

Kikyou looked at Kagome with pure hatred, electricity was sparking between there cold stares.

She then began to circle the laying priestess in training as she spoke, "Hard, isn't it? You just can't let go, can you?"

Kagome was puzzled as she observed the walking dead preaching, "He's like a drug, you get so addicted, you can't say no. Every time he does something wrong, all he has to do is apologize and you're swept off your feet."

"What are you talking about?" Kagome wanted to punch Kikyou, she knew she was referring to Inuyasha, but she couldn't let her. Kikyou knew him long ago, he has changed since then! _No, _Kagome thought as she remembered the incident she had with him earlier, _maybe she knows him better than I_.

"You know what I'm talking about! You don't belong here! Stop trying to fit in! Your only purpose here is to get in the way! You're just a mere child, incapable of taking on simple challenges of the real world. As Inuyasha told you, go home!"

Kagome was red from tears and anger as she got up to get even, "**Shut up**! I'm **sick** of people taking advantage and stepping **all over me**! **Sick of it**! If you want to hate me then go ahead, because **I hate you too**! You think I'll do whatever you say, **I won't**! I am needed! And guess what? I'm also **understand love**!"

Kikyou tilted her head, "Love? How would you know?"

"Because **I experienced it**. Maybe the one I loved didn't love me back, maybe he loves **you**! But that's not the point! I gave myself away, only to be **pushed away**! Sometimes love **involves risks** like that! It's whether you **take** that risk or not that counts."

Inuyasha, who had caught up before Kagome unleashed her revenge was stunned, _this is so out of character for her, maybe this really is a bad day for her. What does she want me to do? To say? How does she expect me to feel?_

He stopped spying and approached the women with caution.

"Inuyasha, have you chosen whether or not you want to go to hell with me?"

"Come on! Can't you tell he's **not going** to if he hasn't come yet? Kami, are you that **desperate**?" Kagome was so upset and enraged; she wasn't acting like her normal, bubbly self. Or thinking of what she was saying, at that.

"**Why can't you just leave**!" With those words spoken, Kikyou pushed Kagome down the well, in hopes of her to never return.

"I just, I can't…" Sango was trying to openly explain her feelings with the group, but the words were gone. Nothing could attach itself to her thoughts.

"Sango, perhaps it's best if we go back to the village," Miroku was also upset. The gravity of the situation was weighing itself on his shoulders, and it was hard to bare. The thing is, his mind was on Sango, not the love feud between Kagome and Inuyasha. He knew, no matter what, she'd always return.

"That mean Inuyasha, why does he have to be a jerk?" Shippo's eyes contacted the ground, and wouldn't let go.

"Here, Shippo, hop on Kirara and she'll take you home."

"But, Sango…"

"Don't worry, we'll catch up with you," Sango reassured, yet didn't speak a word until the demons were out of sight.

Miroku was first to speak, "Sango, you know I would never speak that ill of you, right?"

Sango lifted her head up to face the monk, "Well, yes. Yes I know you would never say or think cruel things of me."

He looked a bit brighter, "And, if you ever have doubts, just tell me, okay?"

"Why are you so worried?"

"I, care for, you know, our friendship. Even if we end this whole, shard hunting and death to Naraku business, I want you to know I'll still be here with open arms when you need them…" he didn't look sure of himself, but he felt their bond was special, and didn't want to end like Kagome's and Inuyasha's might.

"Miroku, I, ummm, thank you. You know it's the same for you, right?"

He didn't even open his lips; she knew through his eyes he wouldn't want it any other way.

"Should we go back?" Sango was a bit disturbed. He was so serious that he didn't even attempt anything perverted.

"Whatever you want," he looked so sincere, Sango felt that if they stayed there, staring right into one another's souls, she mine as well melt.

_Why did I say those things?_ Kagome was watching the well with watery eyes. Thoughts of how odd she was were sinking through to her conscience. _No, no regrets! They had it coming, both of them! I just wish Inuyasha wouldn't be so up front…about the fact he hated me. Kikyou was right about one thing, he was addicting. After he tormented her, she still wanted to be held by his protecting arms. Would that ever happen?_

"Kikyou, how, why…" Inuyasha was ready to unleash the fury.

"Inuyasha, you must understand, she isn't supposed to be here. She's disrupting time by having her 'visits' and trying to deal with matters that don't concern her. If she was supposed to be here, than she wouldn't have to use a well."

"No, Kikyou, you're wrong! I lo, lo, lov…"

"You can't say it, because you don't love her! You love me, she is me!" Kikyou reached out her pale hand, "Don't leave me."

"I, I'm sorry, Kikyou, but I can't do that to Kagome," without hesitation, he was down the well, leaving Kikyou stranded.

"This isn't happening," Kikyou knew she would have other days to wage war, today just didn't seem like one of those days.

"Hey, sweetie! How was you're visit?" A graceful woman with chopped brown hair and a tight apron that swept the floor went to see her only daughter.

"It was," Kagome couldn't say anything without tearing, so she dragged attention to another subject, "I have a lot of homework to do, I'll see you later!" She attempted to sound chipper, kissed her mom, and dashed to her room.

_Whew, that was close! Now I can just be alone and let things return to normal. Maybe even check out pictures of my dad… _Then she saw him, standing in front of her open window. His hair was wrapped around him as he allowed his eyes permission to stare holes through her gentle face. It burned, to be stared at by him. After all those hurtful comments, here they were, still in love.

"It's dark, and they still haven't returned!" Sango was mimicking Inuyasha's worry strides as she thought of what could be occurring at this very moment.

"Relax, it only appears to be 7:00" Miroku told her with ease.

"What if they're in trouble? Stop looking at me like that!" Miroku was looking at her with lust. How she already fit the mom role without being one made his interest in her expand.

"Miroku, I'm concerned, you know, though, I will never say it again, I miss them! Don't ever do this to me! You comprehend?"

"Why? Because you love me?"

"What? Well, what if I do?" he held his gaze, making her nervous, "Fine! I love you! No matter how perverted!" she felt like she got rid a dam that was blocking her emotions for him.

"Well, that makes one."

"One? That can't be…" she looked to the hard ground. He didn't love her?

"No, Sango! Don't misinterpret! I mean, I can't love you."

"Why the hell not?" she was now quite ticked off.

"My wind tunnel can suck me in at any moment, don't even tell me to deny! I can't let my last vision of you be in tears; I can't let you down like that!"

She actually understood where he was coming from, but didn't care, "I can save you."

"How?"

"I can kill Naraku! We can save you!"

"Time won't stop for me, I can't control my fate. I could even die now," he hated trying to get her to understand.

"Don't say that," she was letting a few tears escape her eyes. She was alone until she felt his embrace. His scent made her insane, as she cuddled closer, hoping to make this moment east to remember.

"When you do destroy Naraku, promise to save yourself for me?" she didn't totally get what he meant until he dove to her lips. There they were, in complete bliss, neither letting go of their hold.

All the couple hoped for was the same happiness to come for Inuyasha and Kagome.

Well, that's one happy ending! Oh yeah, I didn't mention what happened with Kagome and Inuyasha? Guess I'll save that for my next chapter! Only because it's really long! Tell me if you liked it, and congrats to the winning reviewers! People, keep in mind, I still have to give out my B.I.O.W.H.N. to someone.

Please review; it would be a nice thing to do!


	4. Remeber the Rosary

Alright people! The next chapter is up (obviously)! I hope everyone likes it, because this one is mostly Inuyasha and Kagome. Yeah! Finally we get to see if their love lasts or if they hate one another. Guess we shall see… To my reviewers! My responses are:

Nasatka: Gee thanks. I'm happy you like this fic!

blahblahHOBO: Whoa, you want to eat the screen? I had no idea you liked this fic so much! I'll be sure to buy you ketchup.

Kami-Neko1029: Wickedishfulnes? I think I spelled that wrong, I never heard that word before… (Checks dictionary) Nope, you definitely made that word up. Are you a mad genius too? Happy to see you liked my fic!

Aries: Hey, you don't have to beg! I would've updated anyway… well, since you insisted…. :)… lol, just kidding.

tsuki-no-koe: Another person who loves Kikyou bashing? Awesome! The more haters of the clay pot the better! Thank you very much for the review.

Elena: I'm glad you enjoy being in the hall of fame, but seriously, you earned it! I am also proud to inform you that there is more KIKYOU BASHING! HORAY TO TORMENTING KIKYOU!

Disclaimer: It causes me a great deal of pain to say I don't own, In, Inu, Inuy… I CAN'T DO IT! (cry) I can't write down that I don't own Inuyasha. Wait, I just did it! Yippee:)

Chapter 5: Remember the Rosary

"What more could you possibly want from me?" tears were bordering Kagome's bottom eyelid as she spoke. She didn't want to prove he upset her, so she just swallowed them back, giving an icy cold stare fresh from the North Pole.

He gazed at her, giving a look that said, "I care." She didn't like it, she wanted to fight it! She didn't want to be loved by him. She refused it because she knew he hadn't made up his mind. He would devote his time to her, cherishing every moment. Then, he would wonder if he made the right choice, and he'd leave, just like that. If he ever changed his mind, he'd just go back to Kagome, and the scene would repeat full circle.

Inuyasha wanted to tell her all his emotions. He wanted to shout out that he left Kikyou to be with her, his love. But he figured out the hard way that it was easier to tell someone else he loved her than to actually tell her. He took a deep breath and said the first thing that came to mind, an unwise decision, "Feh, how can we find more shards without you?"

She looked perplexed by his statement. Why does he want to kill her self esteem so badly? Kagome yelled at him, her voice a bit unstable for how badly she didn't want to weep, "Wh-what, th-these shards?" She fiddled with her necklace until it came undone. After letting the tears soar to her carpeted floor, her speech got well enough so she didn't have to stutter, "Take them! Take them and leave! Please leave, I can't take it."

Her knees gave in as she sunk to the ground. When she peeked up at him, his eyes were now screaming 'I care'. She couldn't take the transition between hatred and affection. The line that divided the two became so blurry it completely disappeared.

Kagome raised herself, and dashed out of her home. She was running wherever her feet took her. She let the wind take over as she let her feet fly to her destination.

"Oh-no!" she whispered harshly to herself. Her own two feet brought her to the God Tree. She checked behind her to see Inuyasha, cascading down her window to be right next to her.

"Why, why do you torment me to no end?"

He just stood there, still giving her the caring look that was now pasted to the walls of her mind.

She was so frustrated, she let Inuyasha's least favorite word zoom out of her mouth, "**SIT, SIT, SIT, SIT, SIT, SIT, SIT, SIT, SIT, SIT, SIT, SIT, SIT, SIT, SIT, SIT, SIT, SIT, SIT, SIT, SIT, SIT, SIT, SIT, SIT, SIT, SIT, SIT, SIT, SIT, SIT, SIT, SIT, SIT, SIT, SIT, SIT, SIT, SIT, SIT, SIT, SIT, SIT, SIT, SIT, SIT, SIT, SIT, SIT, SIT, SIT, SIT, SIT, SIT, SIT, SIT!**" One moment, he had a puzzled expression on his handsome face. The next, he was six feet underground. That was enough proof that Kagome could sit and then some.

A dirty hanyou leapt up to face the now standing teen. He gritted his teeth before the ranting began, "FINE, BITCH! IF YOU WANT ME TO GO BACK SO BADLY, THAN WHY DON'T YOU TAKE OFF THIS FUCKIN' ROSSARY?"

Kagome watched him intently as she gave her weak answer, "I **never** will."

"Why in the seven hells not? Well, I probably **visited** the seven hells during the **sit parade** you hosted but continue."

"Want my answer?" The enraged priestess roared, "Because, one day you will be all alone and think, 'What happened?' You'll get to be the carnivorous full demon you always wanted thanks to the jewel! Naraku would be dead, sending Sango and Miroku off to enjoy life as one! Shippo would be with Kaede, and you'll be with Kikyou as promised. You will then realize how horrible your life is, and think back on the times when you traveled with me. You will look at that rosary, and wish, **wish**, I could sit you again. You'll wish you could go back and fix what you broke, well Inuyasha, bad news, hearts aren't easily mended!"

"You know what, Kagome? It's hard to say I'm sorry when I do something wrong, it's hard to say I miss you when your gone, it's hard to tell you how I feel when I want to! Why is it? I don't know! I can't even leave when you ask me to!"

"Inuyasha, you keep intoxicating me with thoughts, bad and good alike. I guess we both did things we aren't proud of. I suppose I'm sorry."

"Suppose? You're not sure? I 'suppose' I'll forgive you."

"Thank you," Kagome didn't want to say sorry. She wished he could do it. Yet she knew that would be as crazy as him loving her.

"Wait, Kagome, I'm sorry for you having a bad day, and for contributing to giving you one. Promise me to never sit me like that again?"

"I forgive you as well, but I can't promise I won't sit you again," she giggled until he hit the ground a bit abruptly, "Oops, sorry!"

"Feh, now you'll pay."

So, their now out of feuding, right? And what's Inuyasha mean by, "Now you'll pay?" Guess I have to write an additional chapter for you people…

Please review; it would be a nice thing to do!


	5. Lame Payback

Alright people, I'm glad to make you guys happy! I am sort of confused, because the people in charge of the website changed everything… so needless to say, I'm confused (second time I said that). I doubt I'll get any help with my mental capacity as well, so I must suffer… for now…. To my reviewers! Only two, bet hey, beggars can't be choosers! Unless the beggar is a dictator:

Teila: Hey, hating Kikyou isn't mean; it further proves your humanity! I hate her, too! And about spelling names right, who cares, unless it's in a fic your writing, it's not important that much. I don't even think I can spell my real name right!

blahblahHOBO: You never let me down with reviews! So, I must update! As to what you wrote… NANI? You want to lock me up? I'm now afraid. If you feel the urge to stalk or hide people in little jail cells and make them do as you please, make sure you test it on Kikyou and NOT me, thank you!

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha. But my little brother told me he does! (cops chase my brother) Mwahahaahaha….

Chapter 5: Lame Payback

Kagome watched her vision become a blur as Inuyasha lifted her up, and dashed to the well, "Now you're staying for a month!"

Kagome sighed; she would have preferred a kiss. "Wait, what does this have to do with me accidentally sitting you?"

"I told you that you would pay," he did his infamous cocky smirk as he swaggered over next to the teen beauty.

"Um, that's pretty lame payback," Kagome glimpsed up at the enraged hanyou. He didn't know how to get revenge- first, he's to mean. Now to soft? Not even a talk with Oprah could help him!

"Fine, I'll do this horrible deed you requested! " Kagome was being a bit too sarcastic, giggling loudly in the process. She threw her hand to her forehead as if she was about to faint, "I'll get the supplies."

"Dumb wench underestimates me…. I'll show her…" He was mumbling a continuous line of revenge to Kagome's home when they sopped abruptly.

"Hide!" Kagome tossed Inuyasha into a nearby bush like trash.

"What the fu…"

"SHH! Hojo's here!" About ten yards away, there he was, standing in front of Kagome's front door.

When he saw her, he beamed and shouted, "Hey Kagome! You missed school today, so I thought I'd check up on you!"

"Um, thanks Hojo! Now if you don't mind, I need to get to my room. I only came out here for a bit of fresh air…'

"Of course! Staying all cooped up in a germ filled room isn't good for you! Here, let me walk you back…"

"No, I'm fine!"

"Alright." His soft brown eyes meshed with his tanned hair as he gained a bit of confidence to ask, "Kagome, you free tomorrow night?"

"HELL NO!" Inuyasha barked, still hidden, but ready to attack at full force.

"What?" Hojo didn't know Kagome to swear at him. (though she SHOULD)

"Oh, that's my neighbors. Their really loud, so you can hear them from here. Yeah, the wife, um, cheated, that's right, cheated on her husband! So they **SIT **in their house and fight for um, hours!" she was upset she could only fit one sit into her story.

"Oh, well, anyway, will you?"

"I can't! I feel really, um sick! And I'm going to a special doctor tomorrow! Sorry!" She hated to lie, but knew she couldn't tell him the truth.

"Oh, well, see you later then," he was red with embarrassment as he sprinted away.

"Damn Hojin." Inuyasha muttered, getting out of the hiding spot.

"It's Hojo, and he's not that bad! He's one of my greatest friends!"

"Sure, just get your crap and, Kagome? KAGOME?" She was so tired; she fell back into Inuyasha's arms.

"Perfect, now I have to wait to kill Naraku." He muttered.

With much style, he soared up to Kagome's room through her window, being careful to lay her down gingerly on her bed without waking her up.

_Kami_, he thought, _she so beautiful_. Though it is a corny thing to think, it was true. Her thick eyelashes were pasted together, outlining her eyes. Her hair traced her face with grace as she took baby breaths and dreamed in silence.

Inuyasha let himself melt into a position next to her as he gazed at her clock, "10:30" he repeated what he saw on the clock as he drooped his heavy eyelids. With one final look Kagome's direction, he was caught in slumber.

So, Inuyasha is mad they didn't go to the feudal era, but he's happy he gets to be with Kagome? Guys confuse me. Everything confuses me. Next chapter is a long one, more humor even though my story isn't in that category. What's it about? Wait and find out!

Please review; it would be a nice thing to do!


	6. Tests are for Squares

Alright People… wait, why do I always start my chapters like that? Anyway, I've been thinking… I don't know if my next story should be an Inuyasha fic like I said in my profile or a Yu Yu Hakusho fic. The possibilities… how they confuse me. Still. TO MY REVIEWERS:

blahblahHOBO: I'll tell you this upfront- I don't know how long jedi ninja long is, so I guessed. I also agree, you are MUCH cooler than Zorro… though I wouldn't mind having people run around with capes. Can you be trusted with a sword? I can't. That part could be funny… depending on how funny you are… I guess. Thanks for torturing Kikyou! And being a faithful fan! Yeah! I have a FAN!

kutekelcie: I enjoy knowing that others are confused as well. And I don't know how ink comes out of pens, gravity? You also have A LOT of nicknames, how do your friends keep up?

sesslover101: Awe, I hope I didn't sound mean… I just think their awesome together. Thanks for the review!

inulover4391: Donuts? I like donuts. Especially the cream filled ones with icing and sprinkles…. Great. I sound like a fat cop. Anyways, I agree with you. Kagome should tell Hojo that! Well, minus the swearing, that's Inuyasha's job….

HyperFoxChild: Why do you laugh? (sees profile) Oh! You're hyper, like me! I was new once… and I hate Hojo to. But not as much as Kikyou, she comes first in suffrage!

Disclaimer: I checked EBay to see if anyone sold Inuyasha yet. And they didn't. So I don't own Inuyasha. All I own are Dai and Izumi. Darn.

Chapter 6: Tests are for Squares

"Hey, Inuyasha! Inuyasha? Inuyasha, time to wake up!" A soft, soothing voice touched the hanyou's ear with sensitivity.

"Ah, Kagome, you have the best voice," Inuyasha obviously had no idea what he was saying, or to who.

"Kagome left a few minutes ago to go to school. She said not to wake you up until she left so you couldn't chase after her."

This got Inuyasha's attention. He bolted upright, only to see a hyper Souta laughing like Shippo, "HAHAAHA! I should tell Kagome what you said!"

"SOUTA!"

"Hey Kagome, welcome back!" Kagome whipped around to see a smiling face and an identical outfit.

"Hey Yuka, what's up?" Kagome asked, trying to sound like she cared.

"Nothing, you okay?"

"Yeah, just have a lot on my mind."

"Yeah, guess I would to if I just had hiberashbob."

"Hiberash-what?"

"Hiberashbob. That's what your grandpa told me you had. **Remember**? He told me it's when you have migraines, you go numb…" Yuka started listing all these horrible things that 'happened' to Kagome. The miko shivered at the thought of really having hiber-whatever.

"Guys, wait up!" The pair of friends slowed down a bit so two more members could catch up.

"Hey Ayumi, Eri, what took you guys so long? Usually it's Kagome who's late." Yuka said like she was a detective.

"Yeah, it's been a while since you walked with us to school, Kagome. We were getting bored." Eri flashed a simple smile as she eyed the blushing teen. Kagome felt bad she had to ignore her friends, who obviously cared a lot for her.

"I'm sorry I make you guys suffer. I wish I could…"

"No worries, Kagome!" piped Ayumi, "You can't help it if you have a weak immune system."

Kagome smiled sheepishly, "Ah, thanks."

"No problem! So what was it you had?"

"She had hiberashbob," Yuka was now acting like she was a doctor that knew all about Kagome's 'disease'. Sadly, Kagome had no clue. She sort of wished she couldn't hear her friend's ramblings about how they never heard of this sickness.

When they arrived at school, the little mob of teens rushed to make it to their classes on time. First class Kagome had today was Art History with Yuka. She loved art, so thought she would have no problem catching up. As long as she didn't have a test, she was fine.

When she arrived, Yuka gestured for her to snag a seat next her at the edge of the row next to the window, which overlooked the parking lot. Kagome hustled over and wasted what time she had whispering to Yuka before the teacher, Mr. Yomiko, came.

"Settle down, class, settle down." A tall man about mid fifties with a mess of brown hair rushed to the front of the room, "Now, hope we all studied for our test today. I'll pass them back. You know the drill, name on it or lose ten points. When you're done, hand it to me and go to your next class. The test is worth 200 points. Any questions?"

"Tests are for squares," a kid in the front row made most of the class chuckle.

"Mr. Jurona, you should respect your elders! Detention for you today in my class!"

The kid, Dai Jurona, had a heap of dreamy black hair that clashed with his hypnotic blue eyes and pale skin. He was really smart, just had a back talking problem, "I can't old man. I have detention already."

"With who?"

"Your wife, and she hates it when I don't listen."

A few snickers went around as Mr.Yomiko dragged Dai into the hall by the ear. Before he closed the door, he suppressed a, "Begin your test," loud enough for every one to here.

_Great, what am I supposed to do?_ Kagome looked a bit perplexed by the situation as she began to read to herself, "Question 1- What was Elsalvador Dali's most famous piece of art?" _Umm… Mona Lisa? I don't know! I'm so going to fail this semester. _She glanced over the other questions, _GREAT! I'm so going to fail this year! _

"I can't believe it, Miroku! They should be back by now!" Sango was flustered. She wasn't as worried as she was curious. _What could they be up to?_ Sango reflected on yesterday's events to come up with a reasonable explanation to what was going on.

"I want KAGOME!" Shippo was shedding tears and not much else.

"Calm down you two! I'm sure their just doing normal and unusual things…" Miroku was doing his perverted grin, causing Shippo to flinch.

"PERVERT! (slap) HENTAI! (slap) THEIR TO YOUNG! (slap)"

"Why, Sango, you must accept all possibilities…"

"The only **possibilities **I can think of are ways to kill you!"

"My, so loving yet so violent," he leapt up to plant a small kiss on her fragile lips. As he plopped back to his sitting position, he smirked, "That's one of the things I adore about you!"

"EWE! Sango, are you going to let him get away with that? Sango?" Shippo was acting like any young immature kit would.

Sango turned a shade of scarlet and tried to open another topic, "So the weather looks nice…"

"Yes, finally, it's lunch time! The only class I'll be getting good scores in!" Kagome took a seat at a table were Yuka, Ayumi, Eri, and a girl from her English class were located.

"Oh, Kagome, have you met Amay Izumi? She came here last month when you were home sick with excessive stomach pains. She's foreign!" Eri introduced.

"Really? Where are you from, Izumi?"

Izumi had lightly tanned skin and bright blue eyes. Her blonde hair was cut to her chin, except for her front locks, which were down to her shoulders. She had an accent when she spoke, "I'm from America. I was adopted when I was three. My parents are good to me, they let me live there for a few more years before heading back to Japan."

"Why did you come back?" Kagome was absorbed with her fascinating life.

"Well, my dad works here along with my mom. I learned Japanese from them, and before you know it, we moved here! I like it, though. People are nice. Though, I have to admit, the fashion is odd."

The girls laughed at the comment, wanting to spend the rest of the day in that spot.

"Oh Kami! We have to go to our next class, Kagome!" Eri spun around to grab her stuff and head off to Geometry.

"Wait! ERI! I didn't even get to eat!" _Never mind_, Kagome thought through clenched teeth, _I failed EVERY class!_

"Hey, Mrs. Higurashi, where's Buyo?" After Souta left, Inuyasha got bored, and raided almost every room to find Kagome's cat.

"Oh he's with dad. By the way, could you go get him and tell him lunch is ready?" Mrs. Higurashi was preparing food, and Inuyasha knew if he refused, she might not feed him.

"Damn it! Who knows what the old fleabag will do to me!" he muttered as he approached the god tree.

He glimpsed around, searching for any powder or scrolls. _Good, maybe I won't have to bash his face in. _He was about to report back to Kagome's mom he was no where to be found when he caught sight of Buyo.

"There you are," the hanyou picked up the dainty cat, only to hear a little mew. "Come on, Buyo. Let's go eat!"

"Freeze, dark spirit!" Then it hit him. Literally. Dust, herbs, onions, scrolls, beads, and oddly enough acorns, were bombarding the hanyou's entire being. This made Buyo mad, so he left.

"Shit old man! You know how long it took me to find that fricken' cat?"

"Non believer! BE DOOMED, FOOL!" The little props didn't stop blocking the vision of Inuyasha's sharp eyes.

"Listen, lunch is ready, and I want to eat, NOW!"

"Lunch? Fine, I'll defeat you and save my grand daughter later! Right now I need a boost." With that, Grandpa Higurashi was out of there and in the kitchen.

"WAIT; DON'T EAT MY FOOD OR YOUR DEAD!"

"Kagome? KAGOME?" Shippo was gazing into the bone eaters well, waiting for some sign that someone but Inuyasha was returning. He let a sigh escape between his lips as he walked back toward camp. Well, he wanted to. He was just a few kilometers away from Kaede's village when something grabbed him and took off.

"MOMMY!"

"Kagome, look, Hojo's coming!" Ayumi was thrilled to see him whirling toward the two since Yuka left with Eri a while ago.

"Oh look! My house! Bye!" Kagome wasted no time racing to her territory. She didn't want to think about what he would ask her!

"Kagome, wait up!" She was so close to the door knob when he grabbed her shoulder.

"Hey Hojo! You brought Dai, too, I see…"

"Yeah. He told me he saw you this morning. I take it you felt better?" Kagome was in shock, she completely forgot about her little white she told yesterday! (A/N: or last chapter, but you get my drift, hopefully.)

"Yeah, I decided to see how I felt. And right now, I feel nauseated." She desperately wanted to rush inside to save herself from another 'are you free tonight' inquiry.

"Well, I'll let you get better, see ya!" he hugged her for a split second, and went off with Dai.

She blushed to herself. Hojo could be so sweet at times. He was her friend, and she never took that much for granted. She slightly pondered, _if I didn't find Inuyasha, would I be with Hojo?_ She shook her head and went inside her abode.

Dai furrowed his eyebrows, "Hey, Hojo, if Kagome never has time for you because she's always sick, why don't you ask another chick out until she gets some surgeries?"

"She will accept one day, hopefully. It's just a test to prove my love by waiting. And like every test, I plan on succeeding unless she states otherwise!" Hojo responded, his voice echoing with determination.

"Dude, tests are for squares."

So tell me- good or bad? I wanted to add some other characters, just so it would seem the school isn't only made up of Kagome and friends. Though, that's what I wish school was like for me… I know, a small amount of Hojo/Kagome fluff. But, we know who are miko will be with! Right?

Please review; it would be a nice thing to do!


	7. Chatting with Sessomaru A Dead Miko’s P

Hello people! Chapter seven up! I'm sort of wondering what my next fic after this should be! People, please tell me, an Inuyasha fic or Yu Yu Hakusho fic? I have no idea. Ouch- thinking cramp, it hurts. To my reviewers:

inulover4391: Yeah, I think Kagome's grandfather is really funny, too. I just had to add him in somewhere. Shippo was calling for Kagome as his mommy. Thanks for the warning of the evil monkey invasion. Though, I got it a little late. And I'm happy you gave me donuts and love. I love to eat donuts!

kutekelcie: Well, since you said you wanted to see Kagome's grandfather bash Inuyasha with cheese, I added it in. WOO-HOO! Poor Inuyasha won't suspect a thing. I did check out your profile, and let me tell you, it gets funnier every time I see it.

**Disclaimer**: So, I was talking to my friend on the phone the other day and she told me I didn't own Inuyasha. So, I hung up on her.

Chapter 7: Chatting with Sessomaru; A Dead Miko's Plead

> > >

Kikyou wondered about the large sum of land, keeping only one thing in mind. That was Inuyasha's promise. _He lied to me,_ she thought, rage taking over her numb form. _Why would he lie? Could his feelings for that imposter be more than I could imagine? No, this can't be._

She gritted her teeth as she considered everything that took place that day. She needed to get him alone so she could handle things her way. Kagome wasn't about to take her place.

But how? How could she get Inuyasha to forget about the young girl? Her only competition? Maybe if she pulled the same trick Naraku pulled on her and Inuyasha 100 years ago, it would work. No, it was already performed and failed. (A/N: for those who don't know, it was done to Inuyasha and Kagome in the first movie, and they still stayed together! Yeah!)

_What if I got her to fall in love with another? No, she seems to only love Inuyasha. But, if Inuyasha died… he would have to leave her and follow me to Hell! Yes, perfect._

With that, Lady Kikyou stopped her shuffled steps and really picked up the pace. Her destination was to someone who was willing to kill Inuyasha. And he would get something he has been chasing for a long time. Her partner in Inuyasha's death would be- Lord Sessomaru of the Western Lands.

> > >

"So, Kagome how was your date with Hokey?"

Kagome whipped to the corner of the room to spot a very angry hanyou. She grimaced, "His name is Hojo! H-O-J-O! I didn't go out on a date with him. I just went to eat at WacDonald's with some of my friends after school."

"And Hobo was hugging you at the front door because…"

"He just wanted to say hi. If you didn't notice, he had a friend. I don't think he would bring a friend if he took me on a date."

Inuyasha scowled, "Fine, fine. Just get your stuff so we can go!"

"Why are you being so…" she froze to hear a stomach growl and see a few acorns in his fluffy hair. She had to laugh.

"What's so funny?"

"Grandpa… hahahaha… really… hahahaha… out did himself this time! Hahahaha!"

"Feh, whatever. As long as you make me food when we get there."

"Sure thing, Inuyasha! Just let me get those acorns out of your hair!" She strolled up to get in front of the hanyou and started to pick out those little seeds. _Oh Kami, his hair so soft, he mines as well be a cloud! _She went into dream mode and started to run her fingers through his long locks of silver. When all of the acorns were out, she realized her position.

Only inches away from his face.

"Um, haha, sorry, I, didn't mean to…" Kagome released her hold on his hair and moved backward from him. She was about to run up to her room when Inuyasha grabbed her arm gingerly.

> > >

"Shippo! Shippo! Shippo, where are you? It's dinner time!" Sango furrowed her thin eyebrows and examined the rest of the area. _Strange, he usually always comes when I call,_ Sango thought, sincerely worried.

"Lady Sango, any luck?" Miroku asked, rampaging up to Sango's side.

"No, and I'm worried. I'm going to hop on Kirara and look for him in the sky."

"Will do. I'll get Kaede to help look around the village."

"We'll meet back here." She ordered, he nodded.

"Good luck," they kissed briefly before going their separate ways.

> > >

"Hey, where are you taking me? Why did you take me? Are we there yet? I'm bored. Are you Michael Jackson? Kagome told me about him and his many nose jobs. What's a nose job? Why won't you talk to me? How long until we get there? I can attack, for your information! I'll have you beat in no time!"

"If you know what's good for you, kid, you'll shut up!" A tall demon was running through the thicket of the forest at high speeds. Shippo couldn't really tell what he looked like; he was going to fast to see a thing.

"Inuyasha will save me, you'll see!" The kitsune struggled against his harsh grip.

"We'll see if they can even find you," with that, Mr. Mysterious punched Shippo in the cheek, knocking the defenseless kit out cold.

"Yes, Inuyasha?" Kagome asked, trying to avoid anything that could send their relationship back on stones.

"Um, I'll help you pack, if you want." Inuyasha couldn't believe what he was about to do. She was so close, so beautiful, her scent, her features, it was all so captivating.

"Sure, that would be nice. By the way, where is everyone?"

"They went out to get food, thinking you would take it all."

Kagome sulked, thinking of how immature a person could be.

The pair went into Kagome's room, and she began to search through her many wardrobes to stuff them in her bag. She asked Inuyasha to get all her bathing supplies, and he gave in and did so. When he left, she got a flash back of the first time she saw him.

_**Flashback…**_

_Kagome looked around her surrounding area. I'm so not home, she thought. This wasn't the gift she was expecting for her 15th birthday. She began to walk further in the woods toward the god tree, thinking she would find her home. She found something much different._

"_Hey, whatcha' doing up there?" She gazed upon a sleeping boy with odd features for a human. He was pinned to a tree by an arrow…_

_**End flashback**_

"Kagome, which pocket do they go in?" Kagome busted out of her musings and looked toward the hanyou.

"Second one," she said plainly.

Oh how Kagome trusted him. When they first met, he hated her. He tried to kill her! He probably would've done it, if it wasn't for the rosary beads.

"Hey, Kagome, you okay?" Inuyasha took a notice to the dreamy look in her eyes. She just melted to the sound of voice, and leaned on his powerful shoulder.

"Ah… Kagome, you didn't fall asleep again, did you?"

"No, I didn't. Let's get the ramen and head to the well." She was a bit upset she didn't fall asleep. Now she had no excuse for leaning on him and absorbing his powerful scent of pine, which she took the liberty in remembering.

> > >

"Lord Sessomaru," a little girl was tugging on the strong demons sleeves, as if to gain his attention.

"Don't do that to the lord!" Jaken commanded the girl with fluffy black hair.

"I don't have to listen to you, I don't like you," the girl, known as Rin, stuck her tongue out and hugged her lord's arm.

"Why you little…" Jaken clutched his staff, ready to let it see some action.

"Yes, Rin?" The demon asked.

"What are those floating things?"

"There soul collectors. The dead use them to take souls and deposit them into there body so they may continue to live." He responded, barely moving.

"Why are they following us, then?"

"Their owner is close by."

"Who's there owner?"

"A miko named Kikyou." He froze and turned to the toad demon, "Jaken take Rin and find a place to settle. I'll catch up with you then."

"Yes, my lord." Jaken bowed and went off with Rin.

"Lord Sessomaru, may I please have a word?" Kikyou came forward from behind a tree, hurt tracing her eyes.

"What?"

"I was hoping you could kill your brother. Your reward would be to get the tetsaiga and have him out of your way."

Sessomaru glared at her, "No one tells this Sessomaru what he should do or who he should kill. I'll kill Inuyasha on my own time."

Kikyou took a step forward, "Lord Sess…"

"This Sessomaru said no! Whatever you have planned, do it yourself." With that, he sulked away.

Kikyou frowned. Why didn't he except? Now she was alone to find another way to get Inuyasha for herself.

> > >

"Ready to go, yet?" Inuyasha asked Kagome, impatience trapped in his voice.

"Yeah," she plopped on her bed, letting the pillow and sheets comfort her aching body.

"Then why are you on your bed?" He asked, eyeing the teen.

"Just thinking."

"About what?"

"About, us." She admitted, a bit embarrassed.

"Really now? What exactly about us are you thinking of?" He joined her on the bed, sitting by her side.

"Just, how we met, and stuff. Let's head out." She ran as fast as she could out of that house and to the well.

"Okay, I have everything I need…" Kagome said aloud, mentally checking a list of things needed.

"STOP, DEMON!" Out of no where, Kagome's grandfather started throwing (A/N: This is for you- kutekelcie) cheese at Inuyasha.

"Ahh! Gramps! What are you doing throwing cheese at Inuyasha?"

"Yeah, basturd, I thought you were out getting food!"

"I was going to, but I decided to destroy you instead."

"I'm going to murder you, old man!" Inuyasha got ready to use his infamous claw attack when Kagome got frustrated, "Inuyasha, sit boy!" And to the ground he went.

"Learn to respect your elders!" He yelled, still throwing cheese at the hanyou.

"I'm going, see ya, Inuyasha!" Kagome smiled innocently and jumped down into the well.

"WAIT, KAGOME!" He looked fiercely to the old man, "I'll get you, later." Inuyasha hopped up and joined Kagome down the well.

Grandpa Higurashi looked down the empty well, "Coward! I'm too strong to be defeated!" With that, he looked toward his leftover cheese, and chomped away…

> > >

What a rip off. Why didn't I make them kiss? THEY WERE SO CLOSE! Kikyou seems to need a new plan, knowing she won't give up. As the saying goes- like Hojo, like Kikyou.

Please review; it would be a nice thing to do!


	8. Feelin' Fine

Hey people! I have that new Gorrilaz song, Feel Good Inc. stuck in my head, and it won't come out! Grrr…. Anyways, we see some back-stabbing in this chapter; easily upset readers have been warned. And we see another type of action… and what Kikyou's new plan is. She seems to come up with ideas quicker than me, and I'm the one writing the story! To my reviewers, you guys rock out more than Kiss:

kutekelcie: Super Fighter-Of-Rediculous-Should-Be-Inanimite-Ojects Girl thinks my story is funny! Yippee! We find out who Mr. Mysterious (a.k.a the guy you punched) is. Thanks for the cheese idea; a lot of people liked it very much! I actually phoned my friends, their going to see my story and tell me if you should win the B.I.O.W.H.N. on account of it was a great idea I used. Thanks much! Great, I want to have a super hero name, too! How about Super Chick? Wait, that's taken, darn…

SweetInuLover: Yeah, I updated pretty soon! (jumps with joy) Now you can read! Oh the joy.

inubaby2: Of course Inuyasha wants to get a kiss! He needs some action… ;)

Dx2Holy: Thanks for thinking it was funny! I only have one other story, and it's a one-shot.

inulover4391: The monkeys didn't steal my bananas, they stole my donuts. NOT THE DONUTS WITH CREAM FILLING AND ICING AND SPRINKLES:cries: I thought the psycho ducks would help me. I had no idea they were evil… they took my brain. NOW I'M HUNGRY _AND _STUPID! Thanks for giving me more donuts and love… I'm sorry about the pie. I'd use my psychic abilities to give you another one, but I'm missing my brain.

**Disclaimer:** I was talking to my bud on the internet the other day. He told me he was sad his girlfriend broke up with him. So, I told him I didn't own Inuyasha. He said how could I joke at a time like this? I told him I wasn't joking, and he signed off. Bummer.

Chapter 8: Feelin' Fine

>>>

Inuyasha leapt out of the well with a bit of tension after the whole Grandpa Cheese incident. _Respect the old fraud monks that throw acorns, onions, and cheese at your head. They just want to purify you until your DEAD! _Inuyasha pouted, rubbed his head and caught up with Kagome quick enough.

"Hey, didn't think you'd show up so soon. What, Gramps too much for you?" Kagome chuckled, enjoying his embarrassment.

"Feh, if I were smart, I would stop laughing. Then again, you're not smart," He gave a little chuckle of his own, thinking that was that he was the greatest thing ever.

"Try all you want to torment me, Inuyasha, because it won't work! I'm going to be the bigger person!" She smiled triumphantly.

"Doesn't sound like the bigger person has any fun, does it?" Kagome's precious pale face was tinted red with anger. Gritting her teeth, she kept trying to block out all the laughing the hanyou was doing.

"That's it!" Kagome stopped dead in the middle of the path, and talked to Inuyasha's back, "Forget being bigger person, I'm going to have a say in this argument, too!"

"Really?" He stopped as well, twisting his being to face Kagome, who was only a few paces away.

"You bet, you egocentric freak!" She stomped right in front of him, "I bet you're more afraid of me then you let on."

He smirked, "Sure, I'm afraid of you Kagome. Remind me why I am, if it's not a bother."

The sarcasm that rang in his voice drove her insane! "Why don't you take me seriously?"

"I have this little thing were I ignore wenches, nothing personal." He gripped her shoulders and threw her on his back, "Now let's get a move on!"

Kagome was in rage he would disrespect her like that. She just had to say it, "Inuyasha, sit boy! Sit, sit, sit, sit, sit!"

She smiled, thinking her problems were solved. Then she remembered she was still on his back. "AHHH!" One moment, they were in mid air, the next, they were a foot in the ground.

Inuyasha's back was planted in the hole, his head looking up. Kagome was squeezing his fire rat haori, fear shifting through her entire being.

"Kagome, are you okay?" Inuyasha eyed her, _why is she so scared?_

She lifted her head up a bit, just to see the dirt surrounding her in the shape of Inuyasha. "Sorry, I'm not as strong as you, and I was never thrown into the ground…"

"Wait, don't tell me, you were afraid of being thrown hard in the ground, but your okay when you do it to me?" she smiled shyly at him, giving a short nod to confirm.

After a large sweat drop, he let his head plop to the dirt, no attempt to bring it up.

"I'm sure you are," he stated blankly, opening his amber eyes to greet her brown ones. He wished he hadn't, now all he could do was stare. He tried with all his might to move, but he couldn't. He was taken over by Kagome's beauty.

Kagome was mimicking him, both with the staring and the over whelming, "Inuyasha?"

"Yeah?"

"Do you," she paused, then tried again, "do you feel that?"

"Feel what?"

"I don't know, I can't explain it." She closed her eyes, letting Inuyasha silently wish she could open them again.

"Yeah, I guess I am, too." She widened her eyes, quickly finding his once again. She began to lean down, making Inuyasha feel oddly ill. He shut his eyes, _what am I doing? _She was too close for words; her soft breath was beating against his. _I have to say something; I have to do something… _

She jolted down to his face with hers, but was stopped by his words, "Kagome, I can't."

She lifted her eyelids, pointing out he was serious. Why did he stop her? What was he thinking? Out of humiliation, she jolted up and sprinted out of there.

"Wait, Kagome!" He looked down, thinking she hated him. He felt miserable. He wasn't even sure why he did it. Then it struck him, he pushed her away in fear she would do it first. Now she was gone. Crap!

_Interesting, maybe he still loves me. _Kikyou witnessed the incident first hand, thinking there was hope. She didn't want to be as desperate as she seemed, but she was. What she'd give to spend eternity with him. It made her want to swoon.

She glanced up, hopping he would notice her soul collector and come running to her arms for a powerful embrace, but instead he was racing in the direction of Kagome.

She clenched her fists, what was he doing? Did he enjoy causing pain to those who would move the moon for him so he could remain a demon? She sort of felt a sense of pity toward her reincarnation. She had to deal with him more than her.

>>>

Kagome marched into Kaede's hut, fighting the urge to shoot something with her arrow just as a stress reliever. She did a double take on her surroundings, "Shippo, I brought you chocolate." She let her back pack fall to the ground and rummaged through it for his gift. "Here it is! Shippo?"

She stood straight up, glancing around. _No one is here, where could they all be? _She wondered. _I've got a bad vibe, something's wrong. _She crouched down to pick up her archery supplies and got prepared to shoot. _Alright, I'm going to find out what's going on._

She let her guard down and inched to the opening of the hut, "Shippo, you out there?"

She heard a malevolent laugh and sort of paled, "Okay Shippo, I'll just put your chocolate down here for you so you can fetch it later!" She dropped the candy and ran out of the hut at top speeds.

"Sango, Miroku, where are you guys?" she was letting fear drive her out of control and ran everywhere.

"Lady Kagome, are ye alright?" Kaede called out from the river, sleeves pulled up in a fashion that suggested she was washing herbs.

"Lady Kaede! Thank goodness I found someone! Could you tell me what's going on?" Kagome gasped for breath and looked toward Kaede for a simple answer.

"What do ye mean?"

"I can't find Shippo!" Kagome blurted out, not expecting the answer she received.

"Neither can we."

"Huh?

"Shippo has been missing all day. I was just checking the river to see if he be fallin' in."

"Why would he go in the river? I thought you were just cleaning some herbs!"

"Sorry child, but I have no herbs with me. He might've fell in and drowned." Kagome had enough of the conversation. With her bow still in hand, she was going into mad adopted mom mode. No one, **no one** messed with her adopted kit and got away with all ligaments **attached! **

"Lady Kagome, are ye feeling alright?"

"Oh, I'll be feelin' fine soon enough," the young miko lifted herself up and made her way toward the well.

"Kagome, were ye be off to?" Kaede pushed herself up, and waited for a response.

"I'm going to find Shippo. You keep looking in the river, but I'm checking the woods," Kagome changed her pace and began running to the spot she left Inuyasha, leaving Kaede alone in the river.

She checked all around the area, but found him missing, "Inuyasha! Shippo! Where are you guys?"

In the shadows, separate from the young Miko's sight, Kikyou smirked, _perfect, everything is going according to plan…_

_>>>_

"Kaede, have you seen Kagome?" Inuyasha was a bit ticked off he let her get away. Worse, he followed her scent to the place she wasn't. What kind of drug was he on? (A/N: No, Inuyasha doesn't do drugs in this fic, just a saying for those who don't know.)

"She have left a while ago to find Shippo," Kaede put simply.

"What the hell do you mean? Where's Shippo? And why are you raiding the water?" he was having a messed up day, thinking if things got any worse, mines as well tie him to a tree and get Kikyou to say, "Ready, aim, fire!"

"That be the problem, Shippo be missing! I was just checking to see if he be in the water."

"Crap. Which way did she go again?"

"She went north towards the well. Ye be careful now!"

"Feh, like I never am. Try not to drown yourself, hag." Inuyasha high tailed it out of there and followed Kagome's familiar scent to where she was standing.

Problem was, he spotted Kikyou instead of Kagome. Solution- don't say a word that could incriminate himself. Other problem- he had no time to chat with her. Possible solution- Inuyasha had no clue.

He stood firm in place, trying to imagine a way to escape the invisible thread Kikyou was using to keep him near. She gave him a mischievous sneer and made her way to a position so close he was worried his actions would be worse than words.

"Inuyasha," she spoke softly, "I see you're faced with a dilemma. The young kit that was traveling with you decided to run off and get lost. You know, I could assist in your search."

"How do you know Shippo was missing?" Inuyasha solicited, only wanting a simple answer; instead he got a grin that spelled out evil.

"Oh, it's just one of those things you can't ignore." She moved closer and met his gaze, "Listen, I don't want to sound like the bad guy here, I've done nothing wrong except help a person in a way that could as well help me."

"What are you trying to say?"

"I tried to think up ways you and I could be alone and spend the rest of the ages together. I thought killing you would be logical, but I couldn't find a proper ally and didn't wish to cause you harm. So I did the next best thing."

"I don't get it, Kikyou! What are you going to do? What's your next plan?"

She sighed inwardly, "First, I had to find a partner. I very well couldn't try this alone. I attempted to get Lord Sessoumaru, but he seemed…"

"You did **WHAT**? Why in the seven hells did you ask that son of a bitch?"

"He's strong and would've had good motivation. As I was saying, he said no. I went to find that wolf demon prince, Kouga…"

"**WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU THINKING**? You went to **KOUGA**? HAS DEATH **GONE TO YOUR HEAD**?" Inuyasha's stomach was churning. He wasn't really expecting her to go as far as Kouga or his brother who she knew hated him. Either she really loved him or was **really psycho**.

"Will you ever **let me finish**? Before I got there, I saw him banning a well-built demon from his tribe. He was craving revenge. So, I simply told him the thing Kouga loved most…"

_Don't say it; don't tell me what I'm thinking. Kikyou, what happened? _Inuyasha prayed he wouldn't receive the answer he was going to get.

"And that was my presumed reincarnation, Kagome."

>>>

"Sango, we should head back now. Maybe we overlooked some area. Shippo couldn't have made it this far by walking." Miroku and Sango were searching every square inch of land they could find. And by seeing the all the agonizing Sango was doing, he thought maybe she needed a rest.

"No Miroku! It's my fault that Shippo's missing. Someone has to have taken him. If any thing were to happen to him, I would just lose it!"

"Dearest Sango listen, can we at least check if Inuyasha and Lady Kagome have returned so we could widen our search party? That means a better chance finding Shippo."

Sango considered it for a moment, then nodded, "Kirara, head back to the village, we're taking a break." With a contented roar, the three made their way back to start.

>>>

Kagome was afraid. She was searching solo in the dark woods. If she would scream for help, her cry would be heard by no one. As she kept yelling names and awaiting a response, she grew even more anxious.

Then, her ears caught a weak noise that sounded like a whimper. Getting excited she asked, "Shippo, you there? It's okay; everything is going to be alright." Kagome walked over to the tree that she 'heard' Shippo from. After moving a few branches, she saw an unfamiliar face instead, "Boo."

Kagome grinded her teeth, "Excuse me; do you by any chance see a young kitsune?"

The demon paused, "Maybe."

More grinding, "Where?"

"I'm not saying a word." He reminded Kagome of any other wolf demon- rippling muscles, leather attire, armor, no shoes, pointy ears, tan skin, the works. His pupil-less eyes were magenta and his auburn hair was in perfect spiky layers. He would've been a perfect Abercrombie model in Kagome's time if he wasn't the enemy. (A/N: Then again, if you like evil guys…)

"Why won't you tell me? What did I do to offend you? Whatever it was, I'm sorry!" Kagome gave him her innocent wide eyes and it made him smile.

"Well, I can clearly see why Kouga admires you so. If I didn't have to kill you, I might've also chased you."

"Don't tell me Kouga put you up to this, he's my friend and I wouldn't believe you for a second! And I'm already in a love pentagon, skipping the triangle completely thanks."

"Let me think who's in it…" He tried to think hard and licked his lips, "There's you, Kouga, Ayame, Kikyou, Inuyasha, you, and that's everyone, am I correct?"

Kagome looked bedazzled. She lashed out, "It was Naraku, wasn't it? Is he paying you with jewel shards?"

He chuckled, "No, actually Lady Kikyou devised the game. I'm just a player with the fun part. And that's getting revenge on Kouga by murdering you!"

"Wait, why would you want to hurt Shippo, me or Kouga?"

He sighed, "Every time Kouga left, I would have a little fun with the near by villages, ignoring Kouga's new 'don't murder the weak humans' rule. He warned me, but I couldn't help myself. When he found out I've been killing humans every night, he banished me in a wink. That's when Lady Kikyou told me of you. So here I am."

"And you used Shippo as bait?"

"Preciously." He tossed her a fainted Shippo with a red cheek and ragged clothes.

"Monster!" Kagome roared up at him, laying Shippo down in case she would need to strike.

"No," He lifted her up by the neck, "I'm no monster, I'm a demon."

She was losing breath rapidly. At that moment, she felt two shards picking up speed. One word came to mind, Kouga.

>>>

WHAT? A cliff hanger? Damn I suck. How could I…. I should really start on that next chapter. HOW DO I KNOW WHAT KAGOME'S FATE IS? Geeze, and I'm sending Kouga to her rescue? Yeah, I've gone off the deep end. I really have to patch things up… Sorry if I made Kaede sound weird… I never did her before. That accent confuses me! I also apologize for making another occ. I couldn't help myself! Their so much fun to do! INUYASHA, HURRY! KAGOME NEEDS YOU!

Please review; it would be a nice thing to do!


	9. Haya’s Quandary

Hey people, happy belated Independence Day! Now down to business, I need you people to tell me, Inuyasha, Yu Yu Hakusho, or a crossover fic for me to write next? I have no idea. I want to write one fic at a time, so please no choosing all the above like my pals did, (you know which ones of you did). I'm also proud to tell you people that I checked my reviews on my friends computer so they could all see who was my winner for the B.I.O.W.H.N., they agreed with my decision, so congrats kutekelcie! Now to my reviewers! I'm wondering where blahblahHOBO went off to, that person used to always review…:

**B.I.O.W.H.N. WINNER kutekelcie**: B.I.O.W.H.N. stands for best idea on what happens next, and you've suggested a lot. Just know whatever you ask of me, I WILL DO! I even made Kagome throw, well, you'll see. Amy, my best bud, said she thinks you're on drugs. She wanted me to ask you if you did, she didn't believe me when I said you weren't. My other bud, the girl with the B-Day, Katy, she bought the whole crazy thing. Super Great-Author-Who's-Almost-As-Kutekelcie-But-Not-As-Much-And-Thinks-She-Rocks-Out-More-Than-Kiss Chick! YEAH! THAT'S ME! I loved that… Congrats and welcome to hall of fame! (located in profile)

Cheesy Cow: I don't like cliff hangers either. The thing is, there more fun to write than read, so I'm sorry. Please forgive me! Hope you can sleep now!

Aliryn: Well, I'm not a big Hojo or Kouga fan, but Kagome has a soft spot for them both. As for who rescues Kagome and Shippo, heh, you'll see. This chapter explains why I didn't give that one guy a name. Yes, there was a reason. Thank you for enjoying Kikyou bashing. BASH AWAY! I guess I understand what you mean by being bipolar; I sort of wonder _what if Kikyou didn't betray Inuyasha? _Then I remember how mean she is to Kagome, and forget. Ayame is in this chapter, I've only seen Ayame in five episodes and like one manga, but she doesn't seem that hard to write. Please read and enjoy, THANKS FOR REVIENG! Weeee! Sorry, that looked cool.

Analia: I'm really that good with her accent? You think so? THAT MAKES ME FEEL SO LOVED! I read a lot of fics too, there are so many, and you think I'm that good? I like you. Here's your update!

tsuki no koe: Your right, Inuyasha should stick with Kagome. You never know what's going to happen in this fic.

Disclaimer: I went shopping the other day and saw a really ugly shirt that read, "Bus Buddie doesn't own Inuyasha. She does own Dai, Izumi, and Mr. Mysterious, so all rights reserved." Well, it made me so mad I ripped it, causing the security guards to visit… darn.

Chapter 9: Haya's Quandary

>>>

"Kouga, wait up!" Pleads to slow down were being quickly cast by two wolf demons following a blustery tornado.

_Kagome, be all right._ Kouga was full out sprinting with no care for his friends. His thoughts lie on what happened earlier that day.

_**Flashback:**_

_Kouga was walking a steady pace to his wolf territory. He was taking a little time off to see if his tribe was okay. One night, and he would be back on Naraku's trail. Neither him nor his two companions knew that they would be leaving almost two hours after their arrival. _

"_Kouga, stop!"_

_The wolf prince paused, "What is it Ginta?" _

"_See for yourself." Hakkaku, his other friend told him. _

_Kouga obeyed his friends order, turning to the direction his companion's eyes were pasted. He gasped when he saw all, **all **of wolf demons in his tribe crowding around something. _

"_What are they surrounding?" Hakkaku asked no one in particular. _

_Kouga grimaced, "It's impossible to say what it is from here. Everyone's blocking my view!" With no hesitation, he was running to the mob._

"_Hey, what's going on here?" Kouga questioned the outer rim of the crowd, making it clear he wanted answers. _

_The crowd had watery eyes as they made a path for their leader to see what had them shook up. In the middle of the audience, a demon and human were placed still. One standing alive with not a scratch on him. The other met a fate so cruel it made the devil cringe. _

"_What the…" Kouga was so enraged and upset he couldn't piece his thoughts together. He clenched his fists, "Haya, you know the rules perfectly well! I let you off the hook once, but you've gone too far!"_

_Deep magenta eyes caught hold of Kouga's teal ones, "I know where your loyalties lay, Kouga. They stick with that pitiable miko! You're willing to go as far as ban killing humans for her? Now we, your own tribe, come second? I'm revolting! You must know it's apart of a demons life to kill the weak. HUMANS ARE WEAK!" _

"_Leave, now."_

"_What? You're banning me? One of your greatest and strongest allies because he did what's in his nature? I, Haya, refuse to be banished for such a despicable reason!"_

"_The name the wolf demons have given you is being taken. You're no longer the brave Haya you once were."_

"_You're taking my name?"_

"_You know the rules, don't act surprised. Now leave." _

_Haya turned away, so frustrated he couldn't even fight to stay in. He swore revenge of course, but had no idea what he was to do. That was the last Kouga thought he would see of him…_

_Until an hour later when Ayame arrived._

"_Kouga!" She called out in her usual ringing voice as she made her way over._

"_Listen, Ayame, I don't feel like explaining to you I love Kagome…"_

_Ayame lost her ability to feel for a moment before continuing, "Kouga it's important!"_

"_I love Kagome!"_

"_And I love you but that's all you have! She's in trouble!"_

_Kouga looked up, "Wh- what do you…"_

"_Kagome's in trouble! That's why I'm here! My tribe member told us they saw Haya… I mean the wolf you banished earlier speaking with Lady Kikyou about killing Kagome!"_

"_Ayame, if you trying to stir up trouble…"_

"_Kouga you know me better than that! Trust me when I tell you this! I swear to you on my love for you that Haya's after her!"_

_Kouga scowled, thinking he was a fool for not killing Mr. Mysterious when he had the chance, "Ayame, can you watch my tribe while I save Kagome?"_

_She played with her long flowing hair, trying not to cry, "Yes."_

"_Good, Ginta, Hakkaku, let's go!" With a swift movement, he was following Kagome's scent._

"_Bye Kouga. Don't get hurt, I love you." Ayame swallowed what few tears she could and started to assume her position as leader._

_**End Flashback**_

"Curse you Haya!" Kouga boomed.

>>>

"Let me go." Kagome spoke in a small voice, ready to pass out.

The demon glared and dropped her, watching her hack away.

"What's your name, anyway?"

Some color left his cheeks when she asked him that, "What did you want to know?"

Kagome coughed again before responding, "I asked you what your name was."

"It was Haya."

"Excuse me? What's with the was? Did you change it or something?" Kagome asked, reaching in her pockets to find something she could use to escape.

"When a wolf is banished, he suffers three things. First, he must never make contact with another member of his former tribe. If he does, then they must fight. Next, their name gets taken away; the name shows loyalty to their tribe. Third and this one is up to the leader, the demon dies."

Kagome tried to sound and look like she cared, "Why didn't Kouga kill you?" _Though I wish he did. Wait, what the… _Kagome felt something in her back pocket. It felt like cheese and acorns. _Why are these here? Oh, I remember! I got these out of Inuyasha's hair! I guess I could use them…_

Haya, a.k.a Mr. Mysterious, swallowed, "Believe it or not miko, we used to be good friends. Until he got involved with Naraku, anyways. Then he started a journey of his own, leaving me and his tribe behind."

"Uh-huh, that's nice. You guys were friends? Why didn't you travel around with him like Ginta and Hakkaku?" Kagome questioned, trying to buy more time to figure out what good some cheese and acorns were.

"I didn't believe in his new law not to kill humans. He was worried I would kill you, so he didn't take me. Well, I'm going to kill you soon. As soon as Kikyou arrives."

"What's going on? Kagome?" Shippo was speaking extremely soft; putting a lot of effort into opening is eyes.

"Shippo, you're awake! Are you feeling okay?" Kagome examined the abused kit, checking for any damage she missed earlier.

"I'm fine, a bit sore, but fine." His eyes shot wide open at that moment. "AHHHH! Stay away from Kagome!"

"Shippo, it's okay, calm down. Haya…"

"My name isn't Haya any more!"

"Fine, want me to call you Mr. Mysterious?" He scowled and turned away, "Alright then! Mr. Mysterious wants to kill us, but don't worry, I'm positive Inuyasha's coming to save us right now!"

"You think so?" Shippo spoke softly, ending his tantrum.

"Yes. I bet right now he's running this way!"

>>>

Inuyasha's feet were pasted dead to the ground, making no attempt to move. (A/N: Sorry Kagome!) His amber eyes were fastened to Kikyou's dark brown ones. "Why?"

"Because I love you and want to forever be with you! I know I don't belong here, but if defying death is what I must do to be with you, I'll do it! You can't tell me that you didn't move on when I died, I know you did. That's why I must make haste in my plan! You don't have to see her die; I just want to be with you!"

"You're pathetic Kikyou! I'm going to save Kagome!"

"NO! What about your promise to me? What about saving me? I need saving! You promised me!" She yelled out in an almost commanding tone.

"Some promises are meant to be broken. I' sorry Kikyou, but if our love was as strong as you think, maybe you wouldn't have pinned me to a tree for fifty years." With that, he fled to find Kagome. Once again leaving Kikyou stranded.

_Inuyasha…_ Kikyou fell to the ground, wanting to cry, but not being able to. Clutching the dirt, wishing to just die. _To be dead is to live, to live is to be dead. To do right is to do wrong. To do wrong is to do right. I am caught in the middle of an everlasting war with one soul purpose. _Kikyou got up, dusted herself off, and began her walk to find Haya and tell him Kagome's fate. _My purpose is to be invisible._

_>>>_

"What do you mean drown? Did you see Shippo playing by the stream?" Sango, Miroku, and Kirara head back to the village a bit after their conversation only to run into Kaede, still searching thought the stream.

"I didn't, no. But ye can neve' be to sure." She told them, getting out of the stream.

"So you didn't find him yet, Lady Kaede?" Miroku asked her, looking at her wet attire.

"No, but I got some of the villagers to help ye out. And there be Lady Kagome and Inuyasha that are searching."

"They returned? Which way did you see them go?"

"They went toward the well about an hour past. Ye be off then, too?"

Kirara transformed at that moment, letting the pair get on, "Yes Kaede, good luck in your search!" Sango shouted as Kirara uplifted into the air.

"Children now and days, ye can't even say good bye."

>>>

"Where's Kikyou? I want to kill you!" The wolf demon was pacing back and forth, hoping to see her soon.

Kagome grabbed Shippo and stood up, "I don't want to die!" Kagome threw the contents of her pocket at him and ran off to find safety.

"AHH! What the heck is this yellow stuff?" He took the cheddar cheese and tasted it, "Hmm… tastes good… wait, she got away! I'm having a really bad day!"

Haya was running full speed, looking for the girl that got away.

Mean while, Shippo was throwing a fit! "Kagome, I can smell him catching up! I thought you said Inuyasha would save us!"

"He better! Unless before I die he wants me to say sit a thousand times!" She stated, running like heck. _Where is he? He better not be talking to Kikyou!_ And would you know Kagome's luck, at that moment she ran into Kikyou.

"Is Inuyasha with you? One way to find out, SIT BOY!" Kagome hollered out, hearing a distant thud and cursing. In a matter of seconds, Inuyasha rampaged into the area.

"INUYASHA!" Shippo and Kagome screamed in unison.

"Kagome! Kikyou?" Inuyasha was inspecting both mikos from his position.

"Hey Inuyasha, what about me, do I have to be a girl to be noticed?" Shippo cried, cuddling more into Kagome's arms.

"Kagome, are you okay?" Inuyasha asked her, getting closer.

He was eager for a 'thanks I'm okay.' Instead, he got a livid face, "Inuyasha, sit boy!"

"Ahh!" He fell to the dirt again, "What's that for wench? I'm here to save you!"

"That's for tag teaming with her, AGAIN!" She said in a don't mess with me tone.

To make matters worse, Kouga and his gang showed up to see them all fighting, "Dog breath, leave my woman alone! I'm here to save her!" He announced, taking Kagome's hands, "Are you alright?"

Kagome fought down a blush, "Yes Kouga, I'm perfectly fine!"

"Great! All I have to do now is kill Haya!"

"Who's Haya?" Inuyasha dumbly asked.

"You mean Mr. Mysterious?" Kagome corrected him.

"Who's Mr. Mysterious?" Inuyasha wasn't having a bright moment.

"He's my ally." Kikyou explained calmly to the frustrated hanyou, only to receive a glare in return from more than just Inuyasha.

"Whoa, calm down!" Ginta ordered the crowd.

"Yeah, maybe if we work together we can kill Haya," Hakkaku suggested.

"No way am I working with mutt face!" Kouga bellowed.

"Same here! I'd rather have Sessomaru kill me than work with wolf brain!"

"You guys have really lame combats." Shippo told them, making Kagome have a large out-of-no-where sweat drop.

"I hope Sango and Miroku come soon, before everyone kills each other!" Kagome whispered to Shippo.

>>>

"Alright, the wells this way, so if we make a left…"

"No way Miroku! If we make a left we'll be heading toward the god tree. We want to go to the well!"

"No we don't! Lady Sango, they probably checked the well and went to the God Tree to see if he was there! We want to go left!"

"Fine, we'll go toward the God Tree, but I don't know what good that'll do!"

"Sango, look beneath you! There's Lady Kagome, Shippo, and Inuyasha!" Miroku announced, not wanting to mention the other guests he spotted.

"Lucky guess!" Sango spat out and head to the god tree.

>>>

"Sango, Miroku, Kirara! Thank Kami you guys are here! It's getting ugly!" Shippo blubbered.

"What's going on here?" Miroku inquired to anyone with answers.

"Well you see, long story short, everyone is having a bad day and they all want to kill someone. Mostly Inuyasha and Kouga, but you could've guessed that!" Kagome told them nonchalantly.

"Right, that explains a lot." Sango gazed up Miroku to see him with a quirked eyebrow, looking at how all the teens were fighting like babies.

"Haya's my problem; I'm going to get him!"

"He messed with Kagome, I'll get him!"

Back and forth Inuyasha and Kouga were shouting obstinacies and insults, ignoring everything surrounding them.

Well, until they heard a silky voice pass through their ears, "Well, what do we have here? A half breed and a wolf prince, things should get interesting…"

"Hey! Just because I'm a half breed doesn't mean I'm weak!" Inuyasha was ready to sheath his tetsaiga, letting everyone else follow suit with their weapons.

"Kikyou, can I kill that miko yet? She's been driving me wild," Haya solicited, keeping his sharp eyes on Kagome's tired and beat up form.

"Yes you may," Kikyou told him, not hesitating for even a split second.

>>>

Dun, dun dun! Kagome needs a hero, and we know who's going to save her, right? I know who will, Super Great-Author-Who's-Almost-As-Kutekelcie-But-Not-As-Much-And-Thinks-She-Rocks-Out-More-Than-Kiss Chick will! YEAH! Okay, I won't, but worth a try… Another congrats to kutekelcie, she's awesome! Enjoy your day people!

Please review; it would be a nice thing to do!


	10. One for All, All for Kagome

Hey people, how are you today? That's nice. Anyways, there's a squirrel in my tree on my front yard. He's been there for a while, it's sort of scaring me. To the people that reviewed, one person actually talked to me, and it's like she's reading my mind or something, anyways you people have got to check out her _skit_**, 'The Random Inuyasha Skit Fic!**', it is like the funniest thing ever. Back to business, my responses are:

kutekelcie: Yeah… I'm on another person's favorite list… the joy I feel! I tried to help promote you, just because you're worth it… lol. Amy did to good of a job with the fight scene… a bit more 'violence' then I liked. She made many people die! EVEN... well, you'll see. Please update soon… I'll give you sugar if you do!

Inulover4391: I liked the Fantastic Four… Mr. Fantastic was the best! My favorite anyways. Thanks for returning my brain, though it doesn't work. You still got your pie back, right? I met the pink bunnies, they are so mean! They took something more important then my brain, they took my socks! On the record, I don't crazy. As for me….

Windgal: Who doesn't hate Kikyou? I sure do! Thanks for reviewing… I try my best.

Kagome4455: We'll see who saves Kagome; there are just so many options! I'll tell you one thing, Myoga won't!

Colhan3000: I agree, Kikyou messes everything up! She can't just get a life! She's just so depressed; can she just take zantrax and die? You said I have a rare talent? Awe, that's no nice! I hope you review again!

**Disclaimer:** My friend came to my house the other day and we made about how I didn't own Inuyasha and Rumiko Takahashi does! It was a really bad movie if I say so my self…

Chapter 10: One for All and All for Kagome

>>>

_Okay this is strange. I mean, I always thought that there might be a slim chance of me dying in battle, but this is outrageous! Does she hate me so much she has to go to great lengths to **kill** me?_ _Or does she dislike anyone that gets close to Inuyasha? Well, I'm going to stand up myself and fight! With no help, _**"INUYASHA, HELP ME!"** _Except from Inuyasha… he doesn't count!_

Kagome was letting her gaze bolt around between Kikyou and Haya. She didn't know which one was going to strike first. They both had good, logical reasons to beat Kagome until she died.

Haya wanted to kill her for revenge on Kouga even though he never met her and was taking orders from a psychotic dead miko. He obviously had no one tell him not to talk to strangers with squinty eyes.

And Kikyou wanted to kill her because she is on drugs. Oh, and can't forget that Inuyasha doesn't want to talk to her, so it must be her messed up reincarnated teen's fault. Yep, welcome to the feudal era - land of the immorality corrupted dead weirdos. Nice.

Kagome was still holding Shippo, who was now enraged everyone wants to kill Kagome. He thought it was time to take action, "Don't even think about touching Kagome!" He easily jumped out of the victim's (A/N: victim is Kagome for those slow people like me.) arms and transformed into a giant bubble.

"Shippo, get back here now!" Kagome's eyes were watering a bit; she was worried about the young, brave kit. She knew Inuyasha would save him, but no one could stop the little 'what if' questions from popping up.

"No Kagome, I'm going to save you like you saved me! Besides, he doesn't smell that strong from here." The kitsune was making his way over closer to Haya, who in return simply laughed.

"Please, you think an over grown cloud can harm me?" With little to no effort, Mr. Mysterious (A/N: what's his name? Mr. Mysterious or Haya?) kicked Shippo back into the young mikos arms.

"Why you…"

"Evil basturd, I know, I know. Young kits are so predictable." He smiled wickedly and turned back over to Kagome.

"Hey Inuyasha why didn't you save Shippo… Oh god, NOT NOW!" Kagome was shivering with anger as she witnessed Kouga and Inuyasha fight, again.

"Wolf breath, it's all **your** fault Kagome's in trouble! Just go drown or something."

"What do you mean by that, mutt face?"

"Well that guys trying to get revenge on you, wolf face."

"But I'm here to help Kagome because like hell a half breed can, dog crap."

(A/N: They have lame name calling abilities…sorry, sugar outburst.)

"Inuyasha, sit boy!" she stated simply to grab the hanyou's strand of attention.

"What the hell was **that** for, wench? I'm going to save you!"

"Then get to it! He just hurt Shippo!"

"So what, Shippo can defend himself and he didn't touch you…"

"Yet." Inuyasha scoffed at her remark. What- she didn't trust him to watch her? He got the tetsaiga unsheathed and got prepared to battle, Kouga mimicked his readiness.

"I'll make you a bet dog brain, who ever kills the trader gets to kiss the beautiful Kagome."

"Feh, I don't want to kiss that ugly broad!" _Liar, you know you want to do that and then some. _

"HEY! I heard that! I'd like to inform you I'm anything but ugly. As for you… I guess we can't all be blessed," Kagome retorted, a solid grin pasted on her pale face.

Inuyasha growled, "Oi, wench! You better knock it off!" At that moment, Kouga blasted up front and kicked the entertained Haya.

"Guess I'll be kissing you in no time, my love," Kouga slid up and took her hands, sending Kagome on a blushing frenzy.

"Get off her," Inuyasha budged Kouga over and went in his same position, cupping Kagome's hands, "No way am I going to let her kiss a low class demon like you!"

Well, everyone was getting kicks watching this feud. While Kagome was getting a fever from Inuyasha gripping her dainty hands. She looked to him, "Inuyasha," she whispered, "your hands."

He looked down and practically flew back, "Sorry, I, um, yeah." (A/N: I say that a lot…)

Kouga, who was on the sidelines grimacing, got punched out of no where in the face.

(Okey dokey people, my friend Amy is going to tell me who to torture in the fight scene, because she likes to make people suffer and die. Expect the unexpected! Cross fingers for Kikyou's death!)

"I thought I knocked your ass out!" Haya cackled at the surprised expression on Kouga's pure face.

"I am beyond you, Kouga. I don't need shards to make me win this battle." He raced up to the air space in front of the wolf prince, "Say your prayers!" With no time to react, Kouga got slashed across the face, leaving four visible claw marks that were beating a red thick liquid down his chin.

"I'm not going to hold back on you just because we used to be friends," Kouga warned.

Mean while Haya's eyes glinted and he showed a smirk, "I wouldn't expect you to."

Kouga bit his lip, devised a plan, and striked, only to get Haya's arm gripped to his. Haya flipped over Koga's fit body with ease and dug his claw into Kouga's leg.

"AHH!" Kouga let a thin scream of pain slip out knowing exactly why he had a hand with razor claws stuck in his leg. He could feel his muscles being tampered with but was so over come with pain couldn't react.

In a second Haya released Kouga's doomed leg and was holding a shard that was lapped in blood. He smirked, "Oh Kouga isn't it great to be rid of that shard in your leg? We will do the other in only a matter of minutes."

Kouga gritted his fangs and took hold of Haya's own leg, ripping it out entirely.

Due to lack of balance, Haya fell over as well, "Why you damn wolf! You'll pay for that!" Haya used his arms to navigate to Kouga's 'healthy' leg and ripped the other shard along with some body parts out.

"Eek! Make it stop!" Kagome ran in the middle of the two and stuck out her hands, "Listen, I'm sure there's a less gory way to solve this predicament."

Haya frowned, "Out of my way!" He slapped Kagome's stomach with his back hand and she flew over and hit a tree. Slowly she slid down and hit the ground, staring at nothing in particular.

"**Kagome**!" One moment, Inuyasha was checking out the fight. The next he was besides Kagome hoping she wasn't hurt to badly.

"Inuyasha… I knew you would make sure I was okay, you never let me down," she said weakly, letting Inuyasha aid her by supporting her weight so she wouldn't hit the ground.

"No I did! I let you get hurt bad…" he almost died when he saw some blood trickle out from her thin mouth. He whimpered, "Kagome I'm so sorry! Hang in there!"

She went on over drive to give him a small smile, "You did nothing but protect me, don't apologize to me or anyone who says differently."

"No, Kagome you don't understand…"

"But I do," She saw her vision fading in and fading out, making her a little nauseated. Clutching his fire rat haori, she whispered, "Before I pass out, I want to let you know that I really do lo…" she fell back into his arms and let her eyes shut.

"**KAGOME**!" Inuyasha felt her meek breath and was furious. How could he let his guard down and let her get hurt?

Someone was about to be used as his stress reliever.

"Awe, tsk tsk Inuyasha. You should know that hanyou's can't even protect themselves let alone a woman." Haya was in hysterics that he could hit two birds with one stone. Both his enemies shared a common weakness, Kagome.

"I'll take her. You do what you have to." Sango told him in a soft voice as he got up.

While he was making his way over near Haya, Miroku who had Shippo on his shoulder, turned over to his love, "If he didn't have those shards I would use my kazana!" He said sharply and looked at Kagome's pale face; Then Lady Kagome would be alright."

Sango nodded, "It's okay, Inuyasha wants to fight anyway, so it woks out great."

It was Miroku's turn to nod, "Yes, I suppose your right. There's just one more problem that he won't be as willing to deal with."

Shippo decided to get involved with the conversation, "No way! Inuyasha would love to be in any battle! I would know, seeing how I've been with him longer than you two!"

Miroku frowned, "I wish."

Sango turned toward her companions, "What problem will he have to deal with, Miroku? I'm a bit with Shippo and the whole 'he'll do anything' ordeal."

"My love, he has to face her sooner or later."

"Who?"

"Why, Lady Kikyou of course."

Inuyasha, who was just standing there, cringed at the conversation. _I don't want to hurt Kikyou… I promised her I would protect her. But if I don't get rid of her Kagome will get hurt. No, wait, Kagome already is. Damnit! What am I supposed to do?_

Inuyasha gazed up and became a bit surprised to see Kouga's limb form tossed aside. _No way did he just beat Kouga…_A sweat drop formed when he saw Kouga's buddies, Hakkaku and Ginta, where weeping and what not. Inuyasha grimaced and carried on.

"You filthy excuse for a demon! You did three things that pissed me off today, and I won't let you slide!" Inuyasha walked up to Haya, "First you teamed up with Kikyou. Bad idea!" He punched him square in the cheek, making Haya fall over due to his missing leg.

Haya was using his claws, trying to scratch Inuyasha's leg, but nothing affected him or his will, "Second, you killed Kouga. That was **my job**!" Inuyasha kicked him aside like yesterdays garbage and jumped in the air, holding tetsaiga behind him.

"Third thing you did was **hurt KAGOME**!" He slashed with all his might, not forgetting to yell, "Wind scar!"

A large sum of area around Haya and including Haya was gone.

Mr. Mysterious was no longer a threat.

>>>

"He's gone I'm afraid. I tried all of me medicines as for Lady Kagome's amazing medicines. It seems he be off to a better place. I'll tell Lady Kagome when she awakes, she be heart broken for sure. Ye go give him proper burial."

Kaede was trying to explain Kouga didn't die in vain to Ginta and Hakkaku, which were lamely attempting to swallow back tears at the loss of their close friend, their brother, Kouga- Prince of Wolves.

Ayame would be upset as well; her dream of them becoming mates was shattered. She would have to take over.

As for the shards, Inuyasha grabbed them when it was time to leave.

Miroku and Sango were inside Kaede's hut, sitting together, holding hands and talking, laughing, doing what they want to do. Mostly Sango was discussing with him how having 'a million' children was **not **the number of children she planned on having. Miroku sort of was upset by this, but understood none the less.

Kaede was talking to Myoga, who sort of popped out of no where, about herbs and treatments for such and such.

Shippo lay on the ground, next to the still unconscious Kagome, drawing pictures of him bigger, protecting Kagome like she does him. _Wow, she really is like my mother. _He kept thinking with every stroke of his crayon.

Inuyasha had to go somewhere to think, you know, clear his head. He was sitting on a branch of the God Tree, eyes shut, wondering where Kikyou went off to. He knew she wouldn't give up that easy.

He got alert when his sharp ears caught Sango scream Kagome's name. _I guess she woke up. _He jumped to the dusty ground and ran back to the village at top speeds.

"Inuyasha…" Kagome's entire being was throbbing with pain. Even a tiny bit of movement hurt.

"Kagome, you're okay!" Sango hollered to her best friend, pushing her way over beside her.

"Hey Sango, what happened back there… did we win?"

"Inuyasha beat Haya after…" Sango lost her voice.

"After what?" she managed to gasp.

"Lady Kagome, we have gotten two more shards…"

This got her to think about Kouga, "That reminds…" she coughed making everyone worry, "It reminds me, where's Kouga?"

"Kagome…" Sango began but had someone finished for her.

"Kouga's dead."

>>>

Me: Wonder how Kagome will react to her stalker's death. I mean, Kouga's nice and all, but he had to go.

Amy: Oh yeah! YOU might not hate Kouga, but I sure do!

Me: Oi! Go away, I'm mad at you! You didn't tell me to kill Kikyou! You let her get away!

Amy: Grrr… I don't hate Kikyou!

Me: WHAT? (grabs metal bet)

Amy: OKAY! Kill her in the next chapter!

Me: Whew, that's better! People, you heard her, The enemy will meet her demise… though that no being written doesn't suffice.

Me and Amy: Please review; it would be a nice thing to do!


	11. Anywhere but Here

Hello people! I can't wait to read Harry Potter and the Blood Prince! The books rock, but the movies could use some renovations… like NOT taking parts out! Sorry, it made me mad when I saw the first movie and they cut out the part where Dumbledore tells Harry his dad saved Snape. What's up with that? To my reviewers, I love you guys:

joyfulsoul: Kikyou will sort of disappear. I guess saying she 'disappears' is the nice way to say what really happens to her. Yeah, I like Inuyasha with Kagome to… They are just so cute together!

kutekelcie: Amy says sorry, so she hopes you forgive her! Though, she still thinks you do drugs. Anyways, yes, Kouga left, Amy loathes him. And of course I mentioned your fic, it's so funny! I can't wait to see Sessoumaru 'lay down' lol. And yeah, it was creepy, I knew you were going to mention sugar; Amy sort of got scared and left, sigh. Thanks for punching Kikyou, that's always fun. You probably knew I would ask, but since I can only review a chapter once, PLEASE UPDATE… I really am desperate.

Marauder Megan: Kikyou is evil! I can't remember if she dies in the series, I have a bad memory, curses. Don't worry; at least you know she'll go in this fic! And Inuyasha better make a move soon!

Rhian Jones: You don't like the language? Do you read Spanish or Japanese fics? That's so neat! I won't stop taking anonymous reviewers, every review counts to me. Thanks for compliments!

kmkoolj2010: I updated! YES! Now you may read! Sorry… nothing much for me to say….

silver sakura blossom: Yeah, I'm a bomb! Just kidding… I wish I was. Kikyou SHALL die! I never liked her, she's so, what's the word, annoying? Depressed? The list goes on. You have no worries of her return; I'm not dumb enough to bring her back, lol. Thanks, you rock too!

Kagome's Girl: AH! Okay, I'm typing as fast as possible! Wait, if you get tetsaiga, I WANT INUYASHA! Oh INUYASHA… yes, it's good to agree with the little kids.

Colhan300: Sorry for taking your job, blame Amy! She co authored me that chapter! Oh, what fic you working on? I love to read my reviewers fics, makes me feel important! I'm learning some Japanese too. But you obviously know WAY more, keep it up! Smart people rock!

**Disclaimer:** My alarm clock went off at 5 am this morning and the most annoying newscaster announced I didn't own Inuyasha. So I called in and complained. Oh yeah!

Chapter 11: Anywhere but Here

>>>

Inuyasha invited himself in the hut and took a seat next to Kagome, who was in shock. Pure and utter shock. _He, he died? Trying to protect me? Oh Kami… what have I done? _Kagome let herself fall back down against the warm mat. _Kouga's dead… I can't believe that. All those times from when he abducted me to when he got excited to win a kiss. This is just too much to comprehend._

"I think we should leave Lady Kagome alone," Miroku suggested, knowing first hand what it was like to lose someone dear. Sango did as well. In fact, someone dieing during battle was nothing new to the Inuyasha group.

One by one, everyone in the small hut left to take care of other tasks. Everyone except Inuyasha that is. He stayed put, right next to Kagome for at least an hour before she spoke up.

"How long have I been out?"

"Just a couple of hours, no big deal."

"What about Kikyou, Ginta, Hakkaku? What about Mr. Mysterious?"

Inuyasha cringed at Kikyou's name, "Ginta and Hakkaku are reporting the news to their tribe. They took Kouga's body with them for proper burial. I dealt with Haya… I mean Mr. Mysterious, so he's not a threat."

"You forgot someone," Kagome added quietly, secretly wishing Kikyou met the same twisted fate as Mr. Mysterious. (A/N: Please let Kikyou be dead! PLEASE OH GREAT KAMI!)

"She got away," Inuyasha stood up and walked away. He was in starting to dislike the questions she asked. (A/N: Darn she got away!)

This just upset Kagome more. She felt alone and out of place. No one was here to explain things or to comfort her. It felt just like the day her father died, when she was only three years old…

_**Flashback… Kagome's POV**_

"_I can't wait for daddy to pick me up so I can show him this pwetty pictuwe!" I was super excited, sitting there at my day care, telling my friend how my dad's going to love my picture._

"_Yeah Kagome, youw pictuwe's weal pwetty!" You know, three year olds can't pronounce the letter 'r' to save their lives. So when class ended, I waited and waited beside my day care teacher for my dad to show up. Little did I know, he never would._

_My mom showed up later, tears in her eyes, explaining to me how Dad died, and it wasn't in vain. I didn't understand it then, but I eventfully did growing up._

_We went to see what was left of his office, it was all burned down. Apparently there was a fire in his office building from some cigarette or something. My dad's business partner was locked in the building, so he went to rescue him. My mother always told me my dad took nothing seriously; he thought nothing would ever happen to him or any of us._

_Well, I wish he could've gotten a reality check **before** he got burned alive. It must've been a horrible experience. I sometimes wonder what life would be like if he was still alive, he was really adventuress, so I'm sure he would want to see the feudal era. Even if we didn't live at the Higurashi Shrine, we still went there every other day after school. So I still would've found it. _

_Now Kouga's gone. What did I do to let him die? Was it really all my fault?_

_**End Flashback and Back to Normal POV**_

Kagome bit her lip and let a few tears drip down her pale face. She couldn't believe her luck. Why couldn't she just wake up from this year long dream? This is too much for a fifteen year old school girl to take on.

She made her way up, her tired body numb with pain. Slowly and steadily, she walked to the opening of the hut. Once she got out, she ran, she pushed herself to the spot where Kouga had his final battle. She had no idea how she remembered the spot, but she did.

She gagged when she saw all the blood that overlapped the dirt. Kagome thought this was a little much, and never wanted to run tribe. She swallowed hard, refusing to cry at the place of Kouga's final battle. She tightened her fists and whipped around, only to come face to face with an age old enemy.

She swallowed back tears again, "Get out of my way, Kikyou. You have no right to be here!"

Kikyou grimaced, "I didn't mean for the wolf prince or Haya to die. I went a little over board. I'm just here to pay my respects."

"You went a **little** overboard? So what, people die and you say you went a little overboard?"

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean for you to lose your friend."

"Apologizing won't bring Kouga back! You wanted someone to die back there, you wanted me to die! You can't deny that," Kagome's entire being was pounding with pain and anger, "How dare you say you're sorry and come back to the place Kouga had his last breath!"

Kikyou got mad at that, "Be grateful you didn't die! Be grateful Inuyasha didn't die!"

"Was I talking about Inuyasha? Did I even suggest anything toward Inuyasha? NO! There are more problems in the world then you losing him! Take a hint, he **is over** you."

Kikyou frowned and came closer to Kagome, ready to preach about her feelings. Kagome didn't want to listen to anything she had to say, she raised her hand and let a purple light soar out at top speeds, knocking Kikyou to the ground.

Wait, rewind, a purple light emerged from Kagome's hand and knocked Kikyou to the ground?

Kagome was astonished, she looked at her shaking hands in fear, she did that when she first came to the feudal era and the sacred jewel was embedded in her body. But how could that happen? There were only a few shards tied around her slim neck in a vial. How did she do **that**?

She didn't notice Kikyou get up and make her way over to her hands. She grabbed her wrists and studied the young mikos hands as well, "Interesting. It seems when I loved Inuyasha I got weaker. Every time he was mentioned I lost the power to stand. But for you, it's different. It seems you get stronger when he's mentioned or when you think about him. It seems your love…" Kikyou licked her lips, "It seems your love is stronger."

Did Kikyou get it? Did she finally understand who won his heart? No, this is Kikyou we're talking about here! She refused to give up!

She threw Kagome's hand back and began to walk away, Kagome didn't even bother to chase after her, and until she saw something she never thought she'd see.

>>>

"Miroku, you didn't!" Sango was eyeing the monk with a raised eyebrow.

"Oh but Lady Sango, I did." The two laughed hysterically, he was lighting the mood by telling her some childhood tales of him getting into trouble with his father.

"What did your dad do when he found out you used your wind tunnel to suck up that kid's house?" Sango questioned. The topic was thus, when Miroku was young, a kid in his village was making fun of monks. So Miroku thought he'd get revenge by absorbing his house threw the kazana.

"Well you see, I did this when I was about Kagome's age, so my father was dead. But Moshin wasn't happy… Luckily, he was drunk so I didn't have to deal with him right away." He smiled at his good fortune and made Sango once again burst into hysterics.

"Monk, you seriously need to learn right from wrong. Did you learn everything the hard way?"

He smiled, and let his hand go straight to, well you know. Sango yelled pervert and he rubbed his red cheek, "Can you take that as a yes?"

She giggled, and pecked him on the cheek where she hit him, "Well, I guess it explains a lot." He glanced over to see her eye to eye, and they move in close to get a kiss, resting their lips to the others, wanting to be there forever.

She moved a bit to get a proper position in front of him so she could see both of his hands, and his handsome face. They than let go, both their eyes sparkling brilliantly as they kept their gaze on the other. They wanted to go back to business before a little kit intruded, "Ewe… I knew something was up when he did THAT the other day."

"Shippo, it's only natural. One day you'll find someone you'll want to be with," Sango explained.

Shippo dropped his jaw, "No way, I'm going to all alone!"

"Sure, like you were with the Thunder Brothers little sister? Or that girl from the village with a cat demon as well…" Sango began.

"I didn't like them, they liked me!" He said defensively then looked around, "I, ah, have to go. Bye!"

>>>

"Kikyou, wait!" Kagome ran after her and pulled her back with her hand.

"What?" Kikyou asked staring daggers at the youthful miko.

"Your souls are leaving your body!"

"I know that."

"Huh? Listen, I know you're dumb, so let me spell it out for you!" Kagome spoke extra slow, "When. Your. Souls. Leave. Your. Body. That. Is. Bad. It. Means. You. Are. Dying. Got it genius?" Kagome raised an eyebrow in annoyance.

"I know, but my very purpose for living is gone. I need to speak with Inuyasha."

"If that many souls keep leaving you, then you'll be dead first! Let me go get him for you!"

Kikyou screamed, "No! I want to see him face to face!"

"What's going on here? Kikyou?" Inuyasha came into the clearing as well, it was starting to remind Kagome of a party, everyone would be here then leave, only to come back again.

"Inuyasha, save me! I need Kagome's body in order to stay here, so kill her or kill me!" Kikyou demanded out of the blue.

Kagome's face paled as heard her demand. She gazed over at her hero, "Inuyasha, she's dieing!"

He paled as well, "What do you mean, Kagome?"

"The souls are leaving her body; I wanted to help her, now I'm hoping she just leaves me alone!"

Inuyasha put on a stern face, "Kikyou, I'm sorry, but I can't kill Kagome."

"Wh-what?" Kikyou looked at him with rage and hurt, "Does this mean you care more about her then me? You won't save me from death?"

"Kikyou, I can't save you when you're already dead! I failed you, and for that I'm sorry. When you came back, I thought of it as my second chance to protect you. To redeem myself."

"So what happened?"

"I realized that this wasn't my second chance, but yours. It was your second chance to not live by the rules. To not be so cold and depressed, to stop helping others for once, and to help yourself. I'm sorry, but I won't let Kagome die."

Kikyou gave him a glazed look, he too looked hurt. Saying goodbye to one you used to love is hard. Kagome's eyes were full of tears she didn't even bother to stop. It was her fault Kouga died and now it was her fault Kikyou would die. Even though she didn't mind Kikyou dieing all that much. It only upset her because Inuyasha loved her.

"I've got to go," Kagome whimpered and tried to run past Inuyasha, but he grabbed her arm, bringing her to a halt.

"Where you going?" Inuyasha was a bit surprised she was leaving after he just picked her over Kikyou.

"Anywhere but here." Kagome let even more tears fall out as she fell to he ground in sadness.

Kikyou frowned, "You are truly not deserving of being able to travel through time and be with Inuyasha. You disgust me!"

Kagome snapped her attention to the miko, glared, and put up her hand, "You have no idea what you're talking about. Happy trails Kikyou!" She screamed as purple light zoomed out at record velocity to greet Kikyou.

When Kagome's outburst ended, when the light vanished, the entire area was empty. She, Higurashi Kagome, the innocent girl, murdered Kikyou. Not only that, but in the middle of the clearing, a thin jewel shard, slightly tainted laid.

Kagome got up to see it, her school uniform in shreds, and gracefully picked it up, purifying it in the process. She looked at the also amazed hanyou, "Hah, she had a jewel shard I didn't sense. Not to mention I killed her. Hahahaha. Inuyasha?"

"Yeah?"

"Catch me." Kagome fell backward, and of course her hero caught her. Inuyasha surveyed the area before throwing her fragile form over his shoulder. _She is something else, no wonder I can't help but love her._

_>>>_

Break out the confetti, KIKYOU'S DEAD! Woo hoo! Sorry, I just had to do that. If given the option, I would do it again! Now, question time, I have three good story ideas. I thought if I gave you the title and summary, you guys would tell me which story you like the most. Would you? I trust you people! Just tell me option A, or B.

**Option A** **– Discriminating Demons – Humor/Action/Adventure/Some Romance - Inuyasha crossover with Harry Potter – **Harry, Hermione and Ron were ready to take care of Voldemort once and for all. But they weren't expecting for Voldemort to put a time spell on them! The three are now in the feudal era, all in separate places. How are they going to find one another and get home? More importantly, can they? Pairings: InuKag SanMir HarryOCC HermioneRon

**Option B – In My Moonlight – Humor/Romance/Action/Adventure - Inuyasha with OCC – **My little sister loved Inuyasha. I never really knew why. So I went into her room and checked out some of the manga. When I opened a manga that was glowing, I had no idea I would be sent back to the feudal era. I have to get home, but do I want to? What are these feelings I have for Inuyasha when I already have a boyfriend? And why didn't my sister ever tell me about Kikyou? Pairings: InuKag SanMir OCC love

Thanks for all your help! I LOVE YOU PEOPLE! Even if you don't review. Oo

Please review; it would be a nice thing to do!


	12. Tormenting Inuyasha

Hey people, my new fic is up! Well… one chapter anyway. But it's a start! I'm miserable at the moment, Dumbledore dies in book 6, and Harry might not go to year 7. Not to mention I don't know whether Lupin goes with Tonk's, their such a cute couple! I can't stop crying! On better notes, nice Kikyou Killing party with you guys! I had people supply all party favors, though we could have had a better dj:

Kagome's Girl: To be honest, I have no idea what OCC stands for, but it means a character not in the series, one the author (me) made up. Thanks so much for voting, you were the first to, so that makes me happy! And on a special note, I fear you and your tetsaiga. Please don't cause me harm! I have pets to feed!

InuyashaSessomarulover: Oh yes, the sugar. That's a common topic me and my reviewers have. Sadly, since there is no cure for being hyper, we must suffer. Sad. I did as you told me, and updated a.s.a.p. Happy? Good!

Samurai Fish: Wooh, awesome pen name. Okay, now that's out of the way, I'm glad you like my work! I work hard to please! Also nice to see you as well liked that I, I mean Kagome, killed Kikyou.

kutekelcie: Yes, she is dead, it had to be done! Amy would like to say that if sugar were a drug, we'd all be in jail. Especially me and my twin (you). She's also glad you can still be friends, if you ever were friends, I'm just writing what she told me! Thanks for reviewing my other fic… you are the best. YEAH! It's called twin telepathy? I dunno, I just found out a couple of days ago I had a twin, so I have no idea, lol.

Twitchy the Psycho: Razzy gave my fic a recommendation? Awe, how nice! It wasn't me who suggested she was on drugs; it was my best bud Amy. Razzy told me sugar was her drug. You liked my fic? YEAH! I saw you in the fic… you were the best. How's Sessoumaru's training going? Yeah, I feel bad for Kouga, too. Thanks for voting… appreciate it. I got the message… you wanted B.

ShinjuNoToboe and LunarTeardrop: Of course, Kikyou had to pass on once and for all! Any more of her and I'd go mad.

inulover4391: Yes, she met a cruel and twisted fate, mwahaha! It's okay about the brain, but you didn't get back your pie? Oh wait, good point, I don't thing I'd want it either after the monkies. It's okay about the socks, too. I bought new ones with piggies on them! You don't think I'm crazy? Wow, not what Dr. Phil says… but he's stupid anyway.

Colhan3000: Wow, _long review._ Were to begin…. Well, I loved the shirts. Had to sell the design to mtv it was that good. You should consider being a fashion designer! I'd ware your Kikyou bashing stuff! Sorry, I usually don't remember quotes unless I can relate them to me in some way. Weird, huh? Oh, I'm trying to teach Japanese to myself using a book, so I only know a couple of words, nothing to be to proud of.

kmkoolj2010: Yes, we all could do great without Kikyou! Thanks for reviewing!

Marauder Megan: Sorry, but you're the only one who choose option A and I had every one else who voted (4 other people) vote option B. Don't worry, I plan on writing a Harry Potter fic soon. That's what I like about crossovers; you put your favorites together! Oh, I like your fic on the sorting hat… _very_ interesting.

C.A.M.E.O.1 and Only: Yeah, it was a voting poll, people voted on which fic I should write first. How do you know Takahashi's niece? That's so awesome! Anyone with eyes could tell they were just there to get people confused and to think. Though, I would've preferred the editor not inter fear. Thanks for the cool facts! Nice to know someone knows a relative of a genius.

Alexandria Gray: Glad to hear you like the story! Eke! You want me to write WHAT? I hate Kikyou and **refuse **to bring her back! Let alone make her go with Inuyasha and put Kagome with Hoho! It's too out of character for Kagome to give up on the jewel. I'll do whatever my reviewers tell me to write, but I draw the line here! **I WON'T MAKE KIKYOU COME BACK! MWAHAHAHA!**

Crystalfire92: Yeah, I'm with you. Draco is really bad for both of them. She knocked out an innocent baby bunny? Glad I killed her in time! Why couldn't the show resurrect the bunny instead of Kikyou? Thanks for letting us hold the party at your house… lovely place.

**Disclaimer: **I was rereading Harry Potter 6 when the dedication said, "To Bus Buddie – who does not own Inuyasha." I felt extremely hated….

Chapter 12:TormentingInuyasha(_a.k.a. – My Miko's Last Wishes_) (_a.k.a. – Now to Get Hojo…_) (_a.k.a. This is really fun…_)

>>>

Kagome was absently mindedly staring at her history book. Her mind wasn't really on how people killed each other in useless wars, but on the fact she killed someone and it didn't faze her. She blinked a couple times and slammed the book shut. Maybe if she went for a walk she could clear things up in her occupied head.

She got up and made her way out the front door, coming half way across the street to see her friends chatting amongst themselves with that Izumi girl she met but not a few days ago.

Yuka smiled briskly, "Hey Kagome, we were just about to come see if you were cured from Hippo Pox."

Kagome raised an eyebrow, "Hippo Pox? I thought it was called chicken pox?"

Eri frowned, "Oh, that's not what your gramps told us. He must be getting his words mixed up. You know how old people are."

Yuka growled, "Or Eri told us the wrong thing. You were, after all, on the phone talking to him."

"Hey, I'm not the old person who's going crazy, here!"

Ayumi and Izumi were getting upset they were picking on Kagome's grandpa, "Knock it off! Kagome, Izumi, and me are sick of you two arguing!"

"Well Yuka started it!"

"Did not!"

"Did to!"

"_Did_ not!"

"_Did_ to!"

Kagome ran up to Ayumi to get some answers, "What's their problem? Those two barely _ever_fight!"

"Well, it started yesterday when we were at WacDonald's…" Izumi started.

"You see, Eri said she'd pay…" Ayumi continued for her.

"But she left her yen at home…"

"And Yuka didn't bring anything because of what Eri said…"

"So when it was time to pay…"

"Eri told the dude…"

"Who was ugly by the way…"

"That Yuka left her yen at her house…"

"They've been fighting ever since."

Kagome was gritting her teeth, not even asking what Yuka had to do to pay the 'ugly' dude back. Then, she got an idea that might work, "Hey, why don't we go shopping? I'll pay for the cab!"

Yuka and Eri stopped arguing, "Sure sounds great! But I'll bring money just in case."

"Yeah, me too! Forget the cab, Kagome. We'll just meet you at the mall. I'll get my mom to take us home. I don't want to make my dear friend _Kagome_ to pay for a thing! I'll even buy her lunch!" Yuka told her, giving her a hug.

"Ummm… thanks?" Kagome said in fear.

"Hmph, I'll buy Kagome an outfit so she can go out in style, with matching shoes!" Eri threw in.

"When did I get involved?" Kagome asked anyone.

"When you offered to pay the cab?" Izumi suggested. _Oh boy, I'm in for it now! _Kagome thought miserably as she was hauled off to the mall.

>>>

"Inuyasha, can I ask you a question?" Shippo was sitting in front of the god tree as Inuyasha was sitting on his favorite branch.

"What is it, runt?"

"Why does Kagome like you? I mean, you're ugly."

"Why you little… come back here!" Inuyasha left the tree to be forgotten and was charging full speed at the helpless kit. He completely ignored the fact Shippo just told him Kagome 'liked' him, a hanyou.

"AHHHH! KAGOME, COME BACK!"

"So Kagome, how's your two timing boyfriend?" Izumi asked in the changing room right next to Kagome's.

"How do you know about him?"

"Everyone else told me, so how is he?"

"Fine, never have to worry about him cheating again." Kagome smirked, now _happy_ Kikyou was gone and she got the honors.

"Really, why's that?"

"She died…" _Oh no! I did not just tell her she died!_

"She died? How?" Izumi was getting too interested.

"Umm… did I say die? I meant she _moved_! That's right, she moved to… ummm… Germany!"

"Wow, I've always wanted to go there! They have the best chocolate ever!"

"Really? Wow, maybe I should bye some?"

"Hey, is it a bother to ask were in Germany? If you know, that is."

Kagome concentrated on any place in Germany. In the end, she decided one lie was enough for now, "No, I don't. Sorry."

"No problem. I'm surprised you even know she left to Germany! Considering you like the same guy. Did your boyfriend tell you?"

She blushed, "He's not really my boyfriend, but yeah, he told me."

"All this drama makes me feel like a cast member on Laguna Beach." Izumi sighed dreamily.

"Laguna Beach?"

"Oh it's just a T.V. show in America. Sometimes I really miss it, you know? It was my home."

Kagome understood all too well what I was like to have two homes, "Yeah, I get ya. You done changing yet?"

Izumi smiled behind the plastic wall that separated their changing rooms, "Yep. I'm coming out now!"

Kagome did the same, and left the room on cue. Izumi was awed by how pretty Kagome looked! She had on a light blue tank top with a miniature cut at the neck, blue jean shorts frayed at the ends, and completed off with tennis shoes.

"Hey, Kagome, it's awesome and all. But maybe if you pulled your hair back it'd be better."

"You think?" Kagome said, inspecting herself in a mirror.

"You bet! Here, buy it, go use the bathroom to change, and I'll take everyone to the spa, my treat. We'll get you in makeup for once so you can impress that boy-toy of yours!"

Kagome smiled gratefully and went off with Izumi; _she's one friend I don't have to worry about preaching me to date Hojo! _

"Kagome's back!" Miroku came running over to where Inuyasha and Sango were discussing were Naraku could be hiding, "Really? Where?" Inuyasha asked hopefully, looking around.

"Oh Lady Kagome!" _This is perfect, he didn't even bother to sniff the air for her scent!_

"Inuyasha, here I am!" Kagome in her usual school outfit came running up to Inuyasha and hugged him, "Inuyasha, kiss me, I'm yours!"

Inuyasha blushed a violent red when she asked him that, "Wh- what did you say?"

Just his luck, at that moment Shippo transformed back and wiggled out of Inuyasha's grip to laugh better, "Haha… Miroku I… haha… told you he'd… haha… fall for it! Wait until… haha… I tell… haha… Kagome!"

Inuyasha dug his nails into his skin, "Why you two are so DEAD!" Inuyasha charged up at them, ready to strike, until he caught a whiff of Kagome's regular scent, kiwi and water melon with a hint of salt water. But wait… she was also carrying a scent of something strong. Something REALLY good. What was that smell?

He completely forgot about clobbering time (A/N: I wouldn't…) and followed Kagome's captivating scent. Feh, forget walking, he was breaking the sound barrier and running!

He followed the scent to Kaede's hut, and pushed his way in. There was Kagome, throwing her enormous yellow bag in the corner and showing off her white teeth, "Hey Inuyasha!" He wanted to melt right there. She was wearing the out fit from the mall, of course. But even that tiny bit of makeup and blue nail polish made him shiver in delight.

"Inuyasha, are you okay? You're not asking me if I brought ramen." She slapped the back of her hand to his forehead, "Oh my Kami, you're on fire! Kaede get in here!"

The old lady ran in there at lighting speed, "Lady Kagome, ye be alright I hope?"

She nodded, "Yes, I'm fine, but I think Inuyasha's sick!"

Kaede examined the hanyou, "What are his symptoms?"

"Well, he has a fever, a _high_ fever. Oh, his eyes won't move from me, and he didn't ask me for ramen. Not to mention he won't talk! Will he survive?"

Kaede laughed and turned to Kagome, "Oh, it's nothing to fear." Then in a low breath only Inuyasha could hear, she added, "It's only a love struck hanyou." Kaede said her good days and left the hut.

Kagome beamed at him, "Since you're okay, how's my outfit?"

He gasped for air, now he knew death was close. His heart was in a marathon and going as fast as possible.

Kagome frowned, "Fine, don't answer! You'd probably say I'm ugly anyway! Let's just round everyone up and start our journey back up again!"

Inuyasha's eyes were popping out as he stared at her beautiful figure walk right out of there. He loosened his haori a bit and followed her out, just like a good dog would.

>>>

I honestly tried to make Kagome mourn Kikyou a bit, but I couldn't write her upset and moping. This is supposed to be humorous! Me not being funny doesn't help….

Please review; it would be a nice thing to do!


	13. A Promise to Keep

Hey people! Another chapter so you people have something to read and fill your head up with fantasies. Grrr… school is so close! NO! I refuse to go! I don't care what my mom parental advisers think… I am not going! Let me be a hermit who lives in a shack and types on the computer for the rest of my days! Though I already do that now… to my reviewers! You guys make my world go round and round:

Marauder Megan: I'm glad you're okay with the outcome. Nice sportsmanship! If that's what it's called. I was in hysterics when Dumbledore died. I liked him a lot. I mean, you are never going to find another old dude like him!

inulover4391: Inuyasha was practically drooling, and I'm with you, Kagome should've noticed, but then again she had her mind on other stuff. That's what being in love does to a person. Though, I would never know. Yeah, they didn't steal my socks, but they did steal my sister. Okay, I paid them to do that, but let's try to pretend I'm sad. I hate Dr. Phil, don't worry about me listening to him! But his son is awesome… love donuts, cream filling rocks!

O-O: Awe shoot! How are you going to remember this if you didn't sign in? Lol, no worries, I do that all the time! So you like My Chemical Romance, too? Awesome! Please don't sue! I write disclaimers!

Cheesy Cow: I'm glad Kikyou's dead too! It's okay if you don't review because of absence, I understand! Or do I?

Kagome's Girl: Great, it makes you happy to know I quiver in fear of your tetsaiga? One word, AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! Don't hurt me… I'm updating every chance I get! Happy? Please be… I don't want to die JUST yet!

Colhan3000: I know, I'm really random! It's hard for me to stay focused on one thing for too long. That's not a good authoress quality, but I'm working on it! Kagome did torture him… just with her looks. Awe, how cute, he fell for it! I'm saving up for a cd set like you advised, thanks for the tips and support! I really, and I mean REALLY appreciate it!

C.A.M.E.O.1 and Only: You don't have to tell me that... I know! Kikyou is EVIL!

kutekelcie: Hey, you always review! That's odd, considering the person who used to always review stopped reviewing when Kikyou died. Odd. So any who, I'm glad to know you like the fic you voted for! Not only that, but you reviewed! Awe, that's a true fan! Grrr… Inuyasha called you a wench? No worries, I'll make him pay in this chapter! On another note, I fear you and the cow very much. I hate the quacking, it wouldn't let me sleep!

toboe: Haha, Inuyasha suffering, how funny! He needs to stop drooling and be 'nice' for Kagome!

**Disclaimer:** I've been doing this for almost every chapter! Rumiko, I own nothing, it's all yours! Leave me alone!

Chapter 13: A Promise to Keep

_**WARNING!** If you people hate to see the good guy die or you are emotional like me, then do not read this chapter! I cried as I wrote it… MIROKU! _

_>>>_

It was a beautiful morning! Birdies chirping, sun shinning, and most of the group was sleeping in a forests clearing. Nothing unusual here! Yep, Inuyasha was sound asleep; ending is streak of staying awake for three days straight! But something woke him up…

-_Bing_-

"What the fu…" Inuyasha got so alert he fell off his branch, very high up in a maple tree. He rubbed his pounding head as he approached Kagome, who was still in her 'special' outfit.

He huffed and tried not to look at her, "Kagome, what the hell was that noise?"

She shifted over so he could see a white shiny book that had a screen like her T.V. inside the screen was a bunch of little boxes. He blinked and looked at her for an explanation.

"Well Inuyasha, it's called a laptop. My mom got it for me to help me out with school. If there is something I don't get, I look it up. It knows _everything!_" She sighed when he still didn't get it, "It's like all my books in one! It sometimes makes noises when I get on a site. I'll just turn the volume down!"

He grimaced. She looked so cheery with her book. He picked it up out of her hands and started pressing everything.

"Inuyasha," Kagome gasped, "what do you think you're doing? That's expensive!"

"Well, you said it knows everything, so I want to find out where the jewel shards are. This thing might be more useful then you." Kagome sat him and took back her computer as she strolled away, "What did I say? Kagome!"

"Wow, are you at it **again**?"

Inuyasha didn't even look up, he knew who was there, "Monk, don't you have a woman to bother?"

Miroku tried to sound upset, "Oh Inuyasha, you hurt me! I just wanted to assist you, seeing as I am with the one I love and you are, well, woman-less." Inuyasha wanted to wring his neck. How dare he insult him!

'_**But he does have a valid point.**' _A little voice in Inuyasha's head spoke up. He swallowed hard and listened, "Alright Miroku, what's your idea?"

"Well it's simple, really."

"Be honest and admit my true feelings while I load her up on compliments?" Inuyasha guessed. _**'Tsk, tsk Inuyasha. Who would give you that lame advice?' **Would you shut up? **Never! I'm your consentience, annoying is what I do. **Then you do it too well._

Miroku shook his head, "No, Inuyasha, that would be degrading to yourself."

'_**Told you.'**_

"What you want to do is…"

"Spy? Grope? Be a pervert? No thanks!" Inuyasha barked.

'_**He wasn't going to say that.'**_

"I wasn't going to say that."

Inuyasha slapped himself in the head.

"You see, Inuyasha, you want her to pity you. It worked for me." Inuyasha raised an eyebrow as Miroku slowly nodded.

"Isn't that also demoting? I don't want _her _to pity me!"

"Well, you think about, just know it has worked!"

Inuyasha and Miroku went their separate ways, leaving Inuyasha to his evil conscience.

'_**Don't do it! Don't do it!' **_

'_Why?'_

'_**It won't work is all. Kagome and Sango are to different people!'**_

'_Then why did you make me listen to him?'_

'_**I thought maybe he'd have a stroke of brilliance, I was wrong, so sue me!'**_

'_Fine then, why should I listen to you?'_

'_**Ummm… cause I'm great?' **_

'_Hmm.. What's your plan?'_

'_**Well, it's more your plan since I'm a mere fragment of your imagination.'**_

'_Grrr… I think Kikyou rubbed off on me…' _

_>>>_

Kagome was walking with Sango, Shippo, and Kirara going who knows where. She was supposed to be having fun and chatting with her friends of whatever she thought would entertain. She was supposed to, but could not.

She was alert, interlocking her slick arms and waiting to see a soul stealer, or spot a tornado steering at her. She felt sickened that two more people have died during this so called war. Who would be next? Her? Sango? Sessoumaru? Inu….

She couldn't bring herself to think of anymore losses. Her mind was getting carried away so much, she didn't take notice to the tears the were pulsing down her cheeks. When she did, she looked up to see that her 'friends' were kilometers ahead of her!

Kagome whipped around and stomped off in the opposite direction to find a true friend that wouldn't desert her. And right on cue, the monk came strolling in, looking like he just conquered all humanity and got rid of his curse.

She frowned, "Why are you so happy?"

He opened his eyes and stressed when he saw her face stained with tears, "Lady Kagome, what happened?"

She gazed down, _Maybe he'll listen. I mean he is my friend and helped me out before, why not help me out now? _"Alright, ready to hear a long story?"

He nodded rapidly and motioned to a large hill overlooking the forest. Kagome followed him up and plopped down beside him. He smiled weakly and looked at her with the utmost admiration, "So what's on your mind Lady Kagome?"

She fiddled with her slender fingers, "It's just, I **killed**someone, Miroku. **Killed** someone. Then a friend of mine, Kouga, dies! Shouldn't I be, I don't know, grieving more?"

He paused, "You are worrying about nothing. The more deaths you see and take part in, the less of an affect it has on you. Sort of like fighting. The more you fight, the better you get at it."

"You are relating this to fighting?"

"It's just an example!" he yelled in his defense.

She averted her gaze to the grass, "How do you know it's okay? You mean I won't be upset if you, or Inuyasha, or anyone else dies?"

He stiffened, "It depends, do you like me?"

She immediately blushed, "What?"

He sighed, "Not like that Lady Kagome, but as a friend? Or maybe even, I don't know…"

"Family?" She finished for him, catching his nod. Kagome sat up straighter, "Yes, all of you here are like, apart of my life in such a way it can be scary."

He looked a bit amused by her confession, "I have had my entire family die. All I had as a child was my Master and Haichi. I would not regret harming them if they tried to harm _my _family. You have to decide what's important to you, Lady Kagome. Don't be upset over killing Kikyou when she threatened your life."

"And what of Kouga?"

He shrugged, "I don't know… I guess you can mourn him. I mean… he did risk his life for you."

"Gee, thanks for the guilt trip…" She stopped mid sentence and became vigilant.

Miroku stared, "Do you sense shards?" Kagome responded with a positive yes, "Let's round up everyone."

>>>

"So Kagome, where's it coming from?" Inuyasha was racing against Kirara as he asked Kagome for a location.

She sharpened her eyes, "Straight ahead!"

What was straight ahead would ruin the day… and perhaps everyone's lives.

>>>

_**OKAY, THIS IS EVIL! Leave or cry! Myoga, get Crow over here and take me away NOW!**_

**_>>>_**

Kohaku stood firm in the clearing, holding his weapon (A/N: anybody have a clue what it's called? I always forget…) firmly.

Sango jumped gracefully off Kirara and walked up to him, "Kohaku, it's me, your big sister! Remember?"

The boy was boring a hole in Sango's head. She felt the heat, but pressed on to trying to revive his memories, "Don't you recall? The accident? Your first mission as a demon exterminator?"

Tears outlined her delicate eyes to hear what he had to say, "Naraku has sent me to kill you, woman. You seem familiar, but alas, I have no recollection of you." He raised his weapon, ready to strike.

"No, wait!" Miroku jumped in front of Sango and held his kazana out in front of him, even thought he saw all of Naraku's insects around the area, "Sango, I believe I can take his weapon and his weapon only. Do you trust me to try?"

"I do, but all the insects… MIROKU!" Water flew freely from her eyes as she watched him succeed in taking Kohaku's weapon and not Kohaku. Problem was, he was on the ground from the insects.

"He got what was coming to him." Kohaku stated heartlessly. But seeing the woman before him cry, it felt like he was stabbed. Somewhere, deep inside of him, he felt compassion toward the desperate woman.

He unsheathed his katana, "Move away, woman, I must kill this man."

"No! You won't touch him!" Sango unsheathed her sword as well and easily used hers to slide his away from Miroku.

Kohaku growled, "Move away, woman! Or I will follow Naraku's orders and kill you as well!"

She was thinking so much of her innocent brother, while time seemed to halt when he stabbed Miroku. She didn't save him, after he saved her. She flung herself at him, "Miroku, I'm sorry…"

She sobbed into his chest, "Lady Sango… don't be sorry. I wouldn't want you to give up hope on your brother. Please move on and forget about me…"

"**Don't say that!** Don't say that, please…" she sobbed harder, and pressed her lips to his with full intensity. But it wasn't enough.

He grinned, "I love yo…" He stopped breathing. He stopped living. He stopped time.

(A/N: WAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!)

"**MIROKU!**" Tears were bleeding off her face in packs as she gripped his dead form. She glared up at Kohaku, and for the first time, she understood those lifeless eyes were not her little brother, "I'll **murder** you!" She stood up, took her katana, and pierced the boy's chest.

He fell to the ground when the jewel shard flew out, gaining life for a brief moment, he smiled, "Thank you… big sister… I'm sorry…" His last action was crying.

Sango was a mess.

"Miroku!" Kagome was now at his side, "Miroku, I'm sad! You were family! You… dumb, perverted, monk, how could you leave!"

Inuyasha kept a cold gaze as he looked at everyone.

Sango was leaning over her brother's blood, to upset and out of sync to even cry. Her world disappeared with Miroku.

Kagome was crying with Shippo, Kirara. She was bad; Kagome was shaking him and yelling how much she hated him for leaving. She would scream out horrible qualities he had, than they would melt away to good things.

And Inuyasha was still standing there with a blank look on his face. Like nothing affected him. He tilted his head forward, letting his bangs cover his eyes, so not a soul could spot his sparkling eyes on the verge of letting water fall off.

He spoke up, "Come on," he said weakly, "Let's bu-bury him and be on with our journey."

Sango broke down at that. She threw a full out death tantrum, shouting out revenge on Naraku and other not so good stuff. Inuyasha began a mental argument again.

'**_Why didn't you get in there and use tetsaiga?'_**

'_It was Sango's brother; I didn't want to hurt him.'_

'_**Noble at the wrong time, I'm afraid. Stop trying to be upset when you're not!' **_

'_I could of…'_

'_**Could of, would of, should of. Well, you didn't. You know there's a way to bring him back.' **_

'_How?'_

'_**The Shikon Jewel of course.'**_

'_But I need to be a full demon!'_

'**_Want to be a full demon! This is a friend's life, here! He didn't deserve to go out like that! In or out of vain!' _**

Inuyasha stalked his way next to Sango, "Listen, we can bring him back with the shard."

She looked up, "You would…"

"Feh, only for him!"

Sango smiled with gratitude and squeezed his legs, sobbing into them, "Thank you, so much! He was all I had left! All that I had! The one who pieced my heart back together…"

Shippo and Kirara were tagging along in the 'hugging of Inuyasha's leg' frenzy. Kagome on the other hand, went up to him, threw her hands around his neck, and led him into a powerful embrace.

"You have no idea what this mean's to us, Inuyasha. This is a promise to keep." She whispered lightly into his fluffy ears. He shut his eyes, and opened them up to the sky.

A full moon was glowing on the ground. Oh how time flies when you're depressed. He could've sworn he saw a star shoot bye.

He smiled warmly, _Miroku, we'll get you back, promise. _

_>>>_

Me: Omfg! I killed Miroku, one of the _hottest _guys in anime! Not to mention, my like, FAVORITE guy in anime! I'm so dumb! But I'm bringing him back! There is a reason I made him die… it's good! So please, don't bash me to hard! Great, I'm crying. Miroku, I LOVE YOU!

Inuyasha's Conscience: Typical, you tell him that when he's dead.

Amy: Go away! You're not supposed to help her!

Me: Who said he was helping me? MIROKU!

Please review; it would be a nice thing to do!


	14. Third Chance at Life

Hello, people! Now, I like Spiderman. Seriously, and that's odd because I don't like spiders. My neighbor told me Spiderman 3 is coming out May 4, 2007. Since my B-Day is May 4, then I'm giving everyone an invitation! Yeah! Okay, unnecessary, I know. I'm trying to forget about the fact I'm killing people in the fic. I had someone tell me how I didn't care I killed Kohaku…. I guess I wasn't so upset because I LOVE Miroku. Don't get me wrong, I like Kohaku, too. But, I mean, Miroku… sorry all Kohaku lovers reading my ramblings! To save you all, I shall answer reviews! Hah, I'm so evil:

Twitchy the Psycho: Yeah… sorry about that! I like him too… he was the funniest pervert there! I mean, he did just get Sango, but at least he got a few days with her, right?

Colhan3000: I know… I'm a HUGE Miroku fan, so I have no idea why I killed him. But I had to get rid of everyone that was living off the sacred jewel so it could be whole. I didn't want to waste my time writing chapters about Kohaku being safe and him joining the team. It would take forever to do! Though it probably would've been better. I haven't gone out lately but I'm going to staples this weekend for back to school shopping, so maybe I'll find something there. Thanks SO much for the tips and prices… you know what you're talking about! Unlike me.

kutekelcie: Another sad one! No! Yeah, Miroku gets all the lady's… when he's _dead_! Poor monk… and yes, Sessoumaru IS… well… there are no words to be used to describe the amazing lord Fluffy who eats Cheez-Wiz… lol! Yeah… the first person to win my funniest reviewer stopped. It makes me sad… she was awesome! Not as awesome as you of course (sweat drop). Yeah, so gerbils are fine where they are, thanks! AH! He called you a wench again? Grrr… guess he didn't learn his lesson, _did you dog boy of hotness? _I'll take care of him… again!Ahh… if I make fun of you, do I get a cookie? Yeah, I have a phobia with ducks and I fear buttons. LONG story for each. So, please don't send them!

C.A.M.E.O.1 and only: I'm so sorry! I know I killed the pairing, or did I? Maybe this will prove Sango will love him even when he's dead! Oh, who knows!

Marauder Megan: Haha… who we talking about here, Miroku or Kohaku? And no, I don't think it'd be evil to bring him back as a ghost! Sir Nicholas is a ghost after all! Yeah, he and Dumbledore have to come back! It's just SO sad!

inulover4391: Another one cries… I'm sorry! Oh, I love questions! Hmm… you are the first one to catch on, bravo! Well, then, you know 'something' that happens in this chapter! Good for you! Well, you know most of it. I can't leave Sessoumaru out for long, he's too hott to ignore! Lol! He brings Kohaku back (don't tell) in this chapter and tries to bring Miroku back in the next one! But, you see, he fails, you'll see why. Yeah, and so far… I'm animal free… yes! Once again… I love the fattening donuts :)!

ThaiAngel1112: I know it's sad… but at least you like it.

greendaygirl: hey… thanks for reviewing my fic! I wouldn't want to read it all, either.

Cheesy Cow: Yeah… eheh, sorry? Wow, you even quoted me. That's deep. Yeah, I won't make anymore good die for you… okay? Even though I planned on killing someone else… but I don't want to hurt your feelings! Readers first!

**Disclaimer:** I was watching the Andy Milonakis show on MTV. Wubbie started to talk and he said, "Bus Buddie doesn't own Inuyasha, Rumiko Takahashi does! Haha!" Then he started to beat up Andy… poor guy.

Chapter 14: Third Chance at Life

>>>

"La la la la… Lord Sessoumaru loves me and not Jaken because Lord Jaken is mean! La la la…" Rin was signing to a made up tune to irritate Jaken since he tried to play a game with her. A game called 'kick Sessoumaru and watch him kill you'. Unfortunately, Sessoumaru stepped on Jaken's big fat head for trying to make him kill Rin. This pleased Rin, made Jaken enraged.

Sessoumaru was walking on a narrow dirt path when he smelled three things that would ruin his day-

**1. **He smelled human blood, humans were so disgusting. All of them, except for Rin, she didn't count.

**2. **His unwanted _half demon, half human, half brother _was not to far away.

**3. **Rin was collecting flowers to put in his hair again…. Grrr… someone has to tell her demon lords don't walk around in fricken' flowers in their hair.

Rin of course, had bundles of daises, poppies, and lilies wrapped in her arms. She was smiling ever so brightly at her lord and Ah-Un, sort of neglecting Jaken. She ran up to show Sessoumaru the flowers until she saw something.

Sessoumaru knew why she stopped, only because he paused for a second to when he saw two dead figures. He winced and only let his narrow eyes see Rin. She had stray tears flying off her face as she trembled with fright and surprise. Kohaku was on the ground, a bit away from the monk. His shard was gone and he was…

Rin swallowed and took another step forward. Than another, and another. The young girl felt like she was alone in the world again. When she reached Kohaku's frail body, she descended down to get a better look at him. She instantly regretted it.

She shut her thin eyelashes, "Lord Sessoumaru…"

"No."

"Please?" she whisked around to see him shaking his head, "Why not? He would've saved me if he could! He always protected me! You have, too my lord, but he had to listen to Naraku… it's not fair…" Ah-Un went beside the little girl, Jaken felt bad too, but was trying with all his might to get revenge.

Sessoumaru was a bit shocked Rin yelled at him. Rin _never_ yells at him. _Why had that boy died? Was it the monk? No, the monk was killed by the boy judging by the smell. _Sessoumaru winced; he couldn't believe how much a little **_human girl _**controlled him. And he though it was Inuyasha who took after his father's soft side for humans.

"Rin, get out of the way," he said in a dull, flat tone before he slowly unsheathed his tensaiga…

>>>

Everyone seemed less themselves that day. They didn't have the to bury either of the victims to yesterday's tragedy. Sango and Kirara would talk every once in a while, but when they weren't talking they were moping around. No one was upset Miroku was dead since they were going to bring him back. (A/N: Right Inuyasha?)

But now Kohaku was upsetting them.

Kagome felt bad. She didn't really know Kohaku enough to mourn him. Even if she did, she'd keep thinking of Inuyasha! Every thought she had lead to questions of what he thought. Every feeling she had lead to wondering if he had the same feeling. Every breath she took she wanted to know if he was breathing with her.

She felt bad, but thought over it. _Most girls my age don't have to deal with death. I wonder if it'd be okay to take a break and spend some time with him…_

Kagome ran next to Inuyasha, "Hey there."

He didn't even glance at her when he answered back, "Hi."

Kagome felt challenged at kept trying to make eye contact, "So, what's new?"

He huffed, "We have to save Miroku and spend more time looking for the shard."

He cracked a smile, "That means less time in your world."

She turned red gasped at his stroke of brilliance, "Well, I, um," not being able to think up a combat she did the next best thing, "Inuyasha, sit boy!"

And to the ground he went, causing Shippo to run up on Kagome's side, "What did he do now?"

"Bitch sat me!" he mumbled carelessly as he spat dirt out of his mouth.

Kagome sighed heavily then looked alarmed, causing the hanyou to stare at her, "Do you sense a shard?"

She nodded, "It's north of hear!"

Inuyasha threw her on his back, "Well let's get out of here!" he ran forward as Sango and Shippo leapt on Kirara and followed close behind.

>>>

"Did it work?" a high pitch voice that belongs to a girl asked the air. She sounded so innocent, it was hard to listen.

"Of course, silly girl!" an irritating voice spat out.

"This Sessoumaru wants to leave now." The guy obviously named Sessoumaru was leaving as the girl, the toad, and the two headed dragon followed.

The young boy slowly opened his coco brown eyes to see a clear blue sky. He sat up to see blood every where. Even more horrifying, he saw a dead monk but not two feet from himself. It was then all the memories came back to him. He shot up and stared at the dirty ground were there bloody foot prints. He grimaced and wasted no time running after the blood trails.

_Sister, I will make things right, I promise! _

_>>>_

Okay, I know, it's short. _Really short. _Usually I write about 7-8 pages on Microsoft Word. This chapter was only 4. So, I guess I owe you guys and have to make the next chapter longer. So… why am I still typing? I… must… update.

Please review; it would be a nice thing to do!

If you don't; update I won't. (A/N: just kidding.)


End file.
